


The One In Which Derek Looks After A Very Intoxicated Stiles.

by HaleHounds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hangover, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Underage Drinking, drunk, implied scisaac, implied scott/isaac - Freeform, implied sterek, pre-Sterek - Freeform, shower, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHounds/pseuds/HaleHounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would never have guessed that calling Derek when drunk and in need of help would result in all of this.</p><p>Funny little Sterek fic with a lot of drunk Stiles, a game of pool with a very grumpy Alpha werewolf, and Derek Hale trying his hand at being a Nurse.</p><p>However, just as life in Beacon Hills seems to be getting back to normal (well as normal as life in a werewolf pack can get) something dark is about to wash over the entire town and cause destruction in it's wake.</p><p>By CC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One In Which Derek Looks After A Very Intoxicated Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> “Derek! My man! My wolf! My alpha dawg!!” Stiles called down the phone, the alcohol evident in his voice.

Derek had wanted to go to bed early for once, he barely slept most nights and it was starting to really run him down. The pack had been driving him crazy for days and he was lucky enough to have them out of his hair for a night as they were all going to a party then staying at Erica’s house. Its not that Derek liked being alone, he was just tired of being surrounded by teenagers.

Derek sunk into the sofa in the back lounge and sighed with contentment, glad of the silence that echoed through his halls. He picked up a book that he had sat on the coffee table a week ago after reading only a few pages before he was interrupted. Of course nothing was ever as good as it seems, at 11pm Derek’s phone began ringing furiously, The alpha groaned and dug it out of his jean pocket, hitting the answer button and throwing the book to the side.

“Derek! My man! My wolf! My alpha dawg!!” Stiles called down the phone, the alcohol evident in his voice.

“What the hell Stiles?” Derek growled into his cell.

“Well…see my dad is the seriff-I mean..sheriff and I’m really pretty drunks…”

“And?”

Stiles paused for a moment and there was a banging sound “Woah! Shit that hurt! Can I crash in…in yours?…house, not bed. That’d be weird..snuggling up to a man wolf…”

Derek groaned “did you just fall?”

“…maybe?”

The alpha stood up and grabbed his car keys asking Stiles where he was. He got in his car and told Stiles to stay put before hanging up and speeding off through the forest towards the main roads. It was dark outside, quiet and still as most of the town were asleep. Derek pulled over about quarter a mile from the school and sniffed for Stiles’ sweet, cinnamon scent. He found the teenager sat against a tree at the side of the road, drinking from a large bottle of beer and mumbling to himself incoherantly.

“DEREK! What brings you here?!” Stiles grinned, swinging out his arms as if he were going to embrace Derek, who was still approaching him.

“Get up,” he barked, shoving an arm under the drunk teens armpit, “give me that!” He snatched the beer and threw it to the side. It astounded him how stupid this kid could be at times, he was the Sheriff’s son, yet here he was, drunk and drinking alcohol, underage, in public. Smart ass.

“Deeereeek! That was my last beer!!” Stiles groaned as he was man-handeled into Derek’s car.

Derek rolled his eyes and slammed shut the door, wondering why he allowed himself to be treated like a parent by so many infuriating teenagers. Stiles fumbled around with his seatbelt for a while before Derek groaned and slammed it into the clip. Stiles head lulled back and he shut his eyes, concentrating on not throwing up in Derek’s expensive car.

They got back to the Hale house pretty quickly. Derek turned the keys to cut the engine and opened his door, climbing out. The passenger door opened and there was a loud thudding sound as Stiles fell flat on his face on the muddy, forest floor. Derek rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling the teen to his feet for a second time.

Derek dropped Stiles onto the sofa in the front lounge with a grunt, Stiles swayed and fell onto his side, face squashed into the material.

“Cahn I ave watuur?” Stiles asked through mouthfuls of pillow.

Derek shook his head in disbelief and left for the kitchen, pulling a glass tumbler out of the top shelf with a sigh. He flicked on the tap and filled the glass before returning to Stiles, grabbing him under the arm.

“C’mon, you need to sleep this off.”

“Can I sleep in your bed Derek?” Stiles asked, going red and flushed in the cheeks “nothing like a good drunken spoon,” he winked, swaying as he clambered onto the next step.

Derek’s grip on Stiles’ tightened “You can sleep I’m my bed, but I’m not spooning you.”

Stiles didn’t seem to hear as he focused on getting up the stairs without falling.

Derek’s room was the old master bedroom, he had chosen it with apprehension. It seemed only right that he have the master bedroom in his own home, but it had been his parents room, and it had been pretty hard stopping himself from making a complete replica. The walls were a dark blue colour with a black silk bed. Had Stiles been sober he’d probably have been in awe at the elegance of the room, he’d always thought it would be depressing, broody like Derek…never elegant.

Derek dragged Stiles across the room and threw him down onto the bed, yanking off his shoes and throwing them randomly behind him.

“Derek stawp! I don’t like it rough” Stiles groaned, his eyes half shut.

Derek cut across the room, into his bathroom and grabbing a basin from under the sink, filling it with water then returning to the room and sitting it next to the bed. In perfect timing Stiles began to gag, the alpha grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced him over so that he would reach the basin.

“How much did you drink? Idiot” Derek growled.

“B…beer…ugh…vomit tastes…like barf,” Stiles groaned, flopping onto his back.

Derek sighed and pulled the duvet out from under Stiles, tucking the younger man into the bed and undoing his tie, throwing it onto the floor so that he wouldn’t choke himself. Stiles eyes flickered shut and he fell into a drunken sleep. Derek couldn’t help but smile, glad to finally have his peace back. He climbed down to the ground floor and locked up, grabbing his book and returning to Stiles, leaning against his headboard and reading the book -close enough to keep an eye on his drunken ‘friend.’


	2. The One In Which Stiles Is Very Hungover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in the Hale house with no memory and a horrible hangover.
> 
> "Stiles noticed three things when he woke up the next morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do another chapter of this but it was requested so I gave it a bash!

Stiles noticed three things when he woke up the next morning. The first thing was that his head was pounding so bad it felt like there was a knife embedded into his skull. The second was that he was not in his own bed, he hadn't yet opened his eyes but these sheets were silk, and he had never owned silk sheets in his entire life, not to mention the fact that this room smelt like a forest, slightly damp, pine trees and the kind of air one didn't get in a city. The third thing Stiles noticed when he woke up was that there was a muscular, and very clearly male, arm wrapped tightly around his thin waist under the duvet and a prickly, stubbly chin resting on his shoulder, warm breath tickling at his neck.

Stiles froze up, opening his eyes ever so carefully to reveal a dark blue wall. Great, no pictures, no big ass mirror, no neon sign stating who the bedroom belonged to. Stiles turned over slowly, trying not to wake the absolute tank of a man snuggled into him. Please don't be Jackson! Stiles eyes met with the sleeping face of Derek Hale. Great, snuggling an alpha werewolf, in silk sheets, with a hangover and no memory of how he got there. Stiles peeked under the duvet and of course he isn't wearing his jeans anymore. Of course.

"Derek?" Stiles tried to shove the older man awake, but apparently Derek is stronger than Stiles even when he's asleep. Stupid werewolf.

Stiles pushed a bit too hard and toppled backwards off the bed and into a heap on the floor. Derek woke up at the thud because of course he'd sleep through being shoved violently. Why hadn't Stiles thought of falling off the bed sooner?

"What now Stiles?" Derek groaned, rubbing his eyes. His voice cracked slightly from having just woken up. The alpha's hair was messy, down over his forehead, he actually suited it pretty well, Stiles couldn't help but notice.

"Why am I half naked in your bed? Did we boogie while I was drunk? Because that's taking advantage! Was it kinky?" He pointed an accusing finger at Derek "I bet you're the kinkiest. It's always the quiet grumpy ones."

Derek raised an eyebrow at the teenager and climbed out of the bed, he was still fully dressed in his wife beater and dark jeans, "you called needing a place to stay, and if I 'boogied' with you...you'd know about it, trust me."

Stiles felt a blush paint its way onto his cheeks as Derek smirked, leaving the room to go downstairs. Stiles scrambled to his feet, getting his jeans on and falling out the bedroom door, his head still pounding.

"But why was I half naked?"

"I don't know, when I fell asleep you were fully clothed, trust me."

It seemed that Stiles had to trust Derek on quite a lot at the moment. Just then it dawned on Stiles that he had never seen the kitchen, training usually took place at the old abandoned subway station and meetings took place in the front lounge. This room was surprisingly bright for something Derek had designed, light blue walls with wooden counter tops and silver appliances. It was like a normal kitchen, clearly made to look homely and warm rather than clean and modern.

Stiles stayed by the door as Derek pulled open the fridge, taking out various food. He turned to Stiles and gestured towards the small breakfast bar.

"Sit down."

Stiles didn't take telling twice, he moved over and perched himself on top of the stool, watching Derek break eggs into a bowl. He had never thought the sour wolf to be the cooking type of person, it made him look more human.

"Do you like bacon?"

"Are you a grumpy werewolf with a snuggle complex?"

Derek turned giving Stiles a death glare before dumping some bacon and egg on to a plate with sausage. He dumped said plate in front of the teenager and set to making himself coffee. While Derek's back was turned Stiles' prodded at one of the sausages suspiciously, as if it were going to explode, his stomach lurched as the smell hit his nostrils and he clasped a hand across his mouth, eyes going dizzy again. 

Stiles knew where the downstairs bathroom was, he'd used it a few times during meetings while the wolves discussed pack business. The hungover teen jumped to his feet, running for the bathroom just off the dining room, skidding to his knees in front of the white toilet bowl and vomiting until he choked and pressed his head onto the toilet seat, gasping slightly for breath. He screwed his eyes shut, hearing Derek walk into the bathroom. A large hand clasped onto his shoulder as Derek squated down beside him.

"Are you okay Stiles?"

"Mmmmm. I taste like barf," Stiles grumbled before gagging and throwing up again.

Derek moved his hand to rub Stiles' back, "Yeah and you smell like it too."

Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled weakly. Derek flushed the toilet before grabbing Stiles under the arms and pulling him to his feet. Stiles wobbled slightly, grabbing onto Derek and resting his head on the alpha's chest.

"S...sorry. I definitely drank too much," he mumbled into Derek's t-shirt.

Derek sighed and picked up Stiles -making the younger squeak in a very unmanly way- before turning to carry him upstairs.

"You need more sleep and a basin..."

Stiles couldn't help himself as he rested his head on Derek's shoulder, its not like their personal space wasn't already being well and truly breached. Stiles was almost getting used to being around Derek without empty threats and being smashed into walls. It was nice.


	3. The One In Which Derek Can't Play Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek can't play pool.  
> Stiles can.
> 
> Let's see where this goes...
> 
> "Don't let this take away from you're whole alpha male thing, it's just pool" Stiles grinned, chugging back his third beer like it was nothing.

There was a bar about a mile out of town mainly for bikers and people who often showed up in the sheriff's station being charged for drink driving. This bar was old, about fifty or sixty years old with a tire yard out back and a rotting wooden roof that leaked during periods of heavy rainfall. The bar had a reputation for smelling like damp dirty laundry and wet dog. Women were unlikely to be seen here, the few that actually drank here were foul, missing teeth, matted hair, with fat, balding husbands to look after. This bar was the last place in the whole of Beacon County that Stiles Stilinski would be seen dead in, well, usually.

Stiles had gotten the post from the front that morning, having spent the entire week nervously watching for an envelope with his name on. The contents of said envelope was not something a 17 year old boy would want his dad to find. Stiles stuffed the envelope into his jumper pocket and stepped back inside, handing over the rest of the post before leaving for  school.

His brand new fake ID was incredibly convincing, his actual photo, a new name so that nobody would recognise him as the sheriff's kid. Christopher Teller Brown -a name he had found on the back of one of his old chemistry textbooks- and the proof that he was 21 years of age. Being that he was a great best friend, Stiles had also ordered and paid for an ID for Scott with the name Matthew Bridge. He was excited to show his friend the new card, it could come in handy next time they had to follow a mythical creature into a gay bar...or you know, to buy drinks.

Stiles half ran over to Scott as he approached the lockers outside home room, where Scott had taken to standing to watch Allison longingly. Stiles wasn't very fond of this whole Allison thing anymore, she was a nice girl but Scott had to move on or he was just going to get himself hurt again. Scott looked up and smiled as he saw his friend approaching, looking like he'd just found out that Batman existed and he was in fact going to get to meet him.

"I've got a present for you" Stiles grinned smugly, as if he just knew he was the worlds best friend.

Scott took the card that Stiles had just thrusted into his face and stared at the birth date before looking back at Stiles, wide-eyed, "a fake ID? Stiles your dads the sheriff"

Stiles just gave Scott a mischievous grin and walked off to class, Stiles was always scariest when he didn't voice his master plans and Scott had wondered if agreeing to be his partner in crime when they were eight had actually been as much of a great idea as he had thought at the time.

***

Stiles stepped into the old highway bar alone, trying to come across as confident. If he could manage trying to be served without any ID then he could manage trying to be served with fake ID. The bar was just as disgusting as he had been told, and full of old, drunken men. Stiles walked over to the bar knowing that he stood out like a sore thumb and started to drum his fingers against the sticky bar top.

"what can I do for you?" the barman croaked, peering up at Stiles from behind his half moon glasses.

"a beer..." Stiles voice shook as he spoke, going slightly high pitched at the end, Stiles could have hit himself.

The bar man raised an eyebrow and held out his hand with one single word "ID."

Stiles took out the card and slid it across the counter, to his relief the old man nodded and slid it back, turning around to grab a bottle of beer.

Stiles had called Scott that afternoon asking if he wanted to go test run the new fake IDs, Scott had sounded weird on the other side of the phone, talking quietly, going silent for a while before speaking again and Stiles was almost certain he heard Isaac speaking in the background before being shushed by Scott. Fine, if he wants to spend his time with a giant werewolf instead of someone as amazing as Stiles then so be it. He'd go alone, get a little bit drunk and hope his father was working late.

So there he was, sitting in a corner booth in his own, trying not to watch a middle aged couple sucking face in the corner of the room. It took almost 15 minutes before he noticed a familiar face sitting at an old, peeling table drinking some kind of lager, looking just as bored and moody as usual. He was somehow the most intimidating person in th whole bar, even over the giant, drunk bikers. Derek Hale.

Normally Stiles would leave it, Derek would have surely picked up his scent, so he clearly did not want the teenagers company. In fact the two men hadn't spoken to each other properly since Stiles was hungover in the Hale house. Derek had looked after him so well, patting his back when he threw up, gave him dry crackers and plenty of water, but as soon as Stiles left the house it was awkward. At meetings and practise Derek didn't even look at Stiles. So clearly Derek didn't want to see Stiles, but he was lonely and bored, and starting to wonder why people went to bars to drink. So Stiles stood up and walked over to the sour wolf, placing his beer on the table and sitting without a word.

Derek snapped his head up when he caught Stiles scent over the body odour and wet material, looking almost confused "aren't you too young for bars?"

Stiles nodded, not bothering to explain his ID "so you just come to disgusting bars and brood in the corner on your own?"

Derek drew the younger man a death glare, "I don't know a lot of other people old enough to drink."

"that doesn't help your case, some people might think you're a bit creepy hanging around with underage teenagers."

Derek took a long drink from his pint of lager before sighing loudly "then maybe you should go away" it wasn't a question.

Stiles smiled and jumped to his feet, pulling a coin from his back pocket "I want to play pool, come play?"

Derek rolled his eyes and stood up, clearly even sour wolves like company, and Derek couldn't deny his soft spot for Stiles. They walked over to the battered pool table and Stiles slotted in the coin so to release the pool balls. He set up the table then grabbed a cuee, breaking the triangle of balls and getting a striped ball into the top pocket. Derek frowned and grabbed his own cuee, aiming for a blue circle ball and missing completely, hitting Stiles ball to the centre of the table instead.

"two goes for me!" Stiles grinned, jumping victoriously with a huge grin -receiving a few odd looks from surrounding drinkers, "so you can beat up alphas, chase a Kanima around town, dodge hunters, but you can't play pool?"

Derek gritted his teeth, shoving Stiles towards the table by the back of his neck "play."

***

It took 15 minutes for Stiles to beat Derek. He jumped into the air all 80s movie freeze frame style, laughing at an obviously aggravated Derek. 

"Don't let this take away from you're whole alpha male thing, it's just pool" Stiles grinned, chugging back his third beer like it was nothing.

Derek smacked him on the back of the head, making the teen choke.

"Guess I'm stuck with you tonight, can't take you back to your dad drunk."

"I'm not drunk?"

Derek pulled out his wallet, taking out a twenty dollar note "you will be by the time we finish this."

"Finish what?" Stiles raised an eyebrow

"Best out of three."


	4. The One In Which Derek Has A Really Nice Bathroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in Derek's bedroom yet again.
> 
> Showers are great things when one is hungover, especially if you're hungover in Derek Hale's house.
> 
> "apparently even big, bad, moody werewolves like their comfort after a hot shower"

Stiles was wasted. Everybody in the bar could see that Stiles was wasted, but nobody said a word, after all there was something creepy about Derek Hale, so creepy that even hard ass bikers didn't want to have anything to do with him. The teenager brave enough to play pool with this guy was currently dry humping the corner of the pool table while chugging down the last of his beer and shouting victory so loud that the entire town could probably hear it. Derek looked angry, Derek looked like he was going to murder the kid.

“I'm wasted and I cahn still beat yur ass!!” Stiles laughed as he finished sexually abusing the pool table and slumped into an empty seat behind him, “lemme guess, best out of 15?”

Derek growled and threw down his pool cue, grabbing the kid under the arms and dragging him to his feet “no, I'm taking you home.”

Stiles complained loudly as the older, taller, stronger man pulled him out of the bar and across to his sleek black car. He opened the door and pushed the kid in, fastening the seatbelt and getting into his seat on the other side, starting up the car in silence. Derek had always been a poor loser, ever since he was a kid. Laura once refused to play any kind of competitive game with him for 5 months because it always ended in some kind of fight, usually a fist fight or screaming match.

“Der’k, do you ate me?” Stiles groaned as his head lulled to the side, “whoooah my head’s heavy!”

Derek rolled his eyes and concentrated on his driving. He wanted to tell Stiles that he didn't hate him, that he actually liked him. You don’t spend a year fighting alpha werewolves and giant lizards without getting to like someone, but he wasn't quite in the mood for a ‘of course Stiles, you’re like one of my bff’s’ talk right now so he remained silent. The teenager closed his eyes and by the time they got back to Derek’s house he was asleep. 

Derek carried him up the stairs and took his shoes off, placing him under the duvet in Derek’s own king sized bed. A pang of guilt seared through him now that the anger from being defeated in pool had subsided. He had purposely gotten an under-age kid drunk just because he thought it would give him a better chance at beating him in pool. That was low even by Derek’s standards. The sour wolf climbed into the bed next to Stiles and sighed, watching as his chest rose and fell while he slept. Derek had to admit it was nice to fall asleep to the sound of Stiles heartbeat and slow breathing.

***

Stiles woke up with the worlds driest mouth, like seriously, the Sahara desert had nothing on his tongue right now. A large muscular arm was holding him around the waist and he could feel light breathing on the back of his neck. It should have worried him that he found it relaxing, it should have concerned him that he automatically rolled over so that he could press his face into the older man’s chest and it should have surprised him when Derek spoke softly from above Stiles head.

“Hungover?”

The teenager nodded then let out a small groan just to underline just how crap he felt. Derek’s arms seemed to tighten around Stiles, almost as if he was trying to comfort the younger man. This was all very odd and had Stiles been in a better state of mind and not currently trying to fight of his gag reflex he would have wondered where the real Derek Hale was and who this kind-hearted impostor was.

“Would breakfast help?”

Stiles shook his head and lifted his head so that he could look up at Derek “why are you being so nice?”

Derek shrugged rather than tell Stiles it was because he felt bad for getting him wasted in the first place, “ I'm always nice.”

At that Stiles laughed “oh yeah you’re a real sweetheart.”

The teenager sat up slowly, holding his head just to make sure it wouldn't fall off. The older man copied his actions, staring at him as if he were about to drop dead. Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes, it was weird seeing someone who was usually a total jackass being this caring towards him. He ignored the way his stomach had gotten butterflies when he realised he had woken up in Derek’s arms, clearly he was just having some kind of Derek Hale related mental breakdown, and clearly Derek was having some kind of…full moon crisis or some shit. 

“Can I use your shower? I don’t really want to go home stinking of beer y’know?”

Derek nodded towards the en-suite then lay back in the bed, his eyes shutting lightly. Stiles couldn't help smile, Derek looked really good in the morning, hair fluffy and drooping over his eyes slightly, chin stubbled as usual, no shirt showing off his sculpted chest, it almost wasn't fair. Stiles was well aware of what he looked like when he first woke up, bags under eyes, drool crusted on cheek, breath smelling like death, eyes drooping in complaint, skin grey from hangover. Not so hot. 

Derek’s en-suite made Stiles eyes pop a little. It was the most incredible bathroom he had ever seen, the toilet downstairs had nothing on it. The sink was made from thick glass with sparkling silver taps, the shower was open to the entire room, with non-slip flooring and a waterfall kind of shower head. The toilet was a little square thing that stuck out from the wall. Stiles couldn't help but wonder if he had thrown up in there last time he was drunk at Derek’s. He stripped out of his clothes then turned to the shower, pressing it on and stepped under the hot water that fell to the ground. Showers were always nice when hungover and Stiles was very appreciative of Derek's shower right now. Very. 

A few minutes of showering past before there was a small knock at the door, Stiles opened his eyes and stared at the back of the closed white door, “yeah?”

“Throw out my razor. Its at the sink”

Stiles turned to the sink but couldn't see no razor, “I cant see it, you’re gonna have to get it yourself. Locker room rules! No staring at my junk”

Derek rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom, walking over to the sink, he couldn't see the razor either so he started to dig around in the cabinet until he located it. The water from the shower cut off just as he stood up. 

“Shit. Derek you didn't tell me where the towels are…”

Derek moved over to a small wooden box and pulled up the lid, dragging out a fluffy white towel, apparently even big, bad, moody werewolves like their comfort after a hot shower. He turned and moved over to Stiles to hand him the towel, making a point of staring directly at his face so not to see the kids junk when his foot slipped on a blob of spilt shampoo, sending him crashing into Stiles and down onto the wet ground.


	5. The One In Which Derek Becomes A Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek seems to have caused a new problem for Stiles, so volunteers to help the teenager out for a few months.
> 
> Derek becomes Stiles maid as it were.
> 
> "If I had known guilty Derek Hale was this nice I'd have gotten you to break my knee months ago."

There's a phrase that gets used a lot when something particularly surprising or destructive happens: 'it all happened so fast.' This was definitely the phrase Derek would use to describe that exact moment. One second he was stretching over to Stiles to hand him a towel, the next he was flat out on top of a fully naked underage boy. In the moment he couldn't help but note how much of a Stiles thing that was to do, usually werewolves had better reflexes than that of an awkward and frankly ridiculously clumsy seventeen year old. Only seconds after they hit the ground Stiles let out a blood curdling scream, his face turning a worrying grey colour and his face screwing up in agony.

Derek clambered off Stiles quickly and moved towards his head, taking each flushed cheek in his hands, "Stiles, what is it? Calm down!" he tried his best to sound calm himself.

The teenager choked slightly, forcing himself to open his beautiful brown eyes, tears beginning to flow from them the second he did, "my....my kn-knee," he gasped.

The older man spun his body around to look at Stiles' knee and felt his stomach drop. Stiles knee was tucked up underneath his body, and was popping out in a sickening position. Derek moved over and pressed his hand onto the knee earning a choked scream from Stiles. He grimaced as some of the pain lifted itself from Stiles by Derek‘s touch, enough to calm down the teenager so that he wouldn't hyperventilate but not enough to really take away the pain of a broken knee. 

As if he were working on some kind of autopilot Derek grabbed his cell phone from his bedside unit and calmly called for an ambulance then grabbed a pair of his own boxers from his chest of drawers. It took a lot of crying, screaming and swearing before the boxers were on, but Derek wanted Stiles to have his dignity and he could easily take away some of the pain again before the ambulance showed up.

Stiles calmed down again after the boxer ordeal was over, secretly glad that his dignity was now safely covered in a werewolves boxer briefs. Derek moved back to Stiles’ head and moved them around slightly so that the injured teen’s head was on his lap to make him more comfortable lying on a bathroom floor. He didn't growl or scowl or anything when Stiles reached up and took his hand, instead he just squeezed reassuringly until the paramedics appeared.

***

The white door that separated Stiles’ room from the hospital corridor burst open and Sheriff Stilinski bounded in looking a cross between furious and worried, a look Derek hadn’t seen since he was a teenager himself, it had been one of his fathers favourite expressions around a very mischievous fifteen year old Derek. The sheriff moved over to his son who was awake from surgery, tired, slightly groggy and pale faced in a checked hospital gown.

"What the hell happened Stiles, and why were you in Derek Hale’s bathroom?" The Sheriff demanded, ignoring the fact Derek was sat in the corner of the room.

Derek took that as his cue to leave, coffee sounded like a good idea right about now anyway, he turned and left the room trying to locate some kind of coffee machine or at least the hospital cafe. By the time he returned the room was full of calm talking, so he reckoned it was safe to enter.

"I'll need to take leave off work ‘til you're better," the sheriff sighed, pulling his cell out his jacket pocket and tapping in the number of the Sheriff station.

Stiles let his mouth hang open in some kind of silent protest for a moment before he spoke up realising his dad wasn’t actually paying attention to silent arguments right now, "dad you can't! We need to pay the bills...I don't need you to look after me, it's nothing!” he tapped his knee to prove that all was good then let out a girly screech, moving his hand away instantly.

"Stiles, you've broken you're knee, do you have any idea how long that's gonna take to heal? You'll need help getting dressed properly, you'll need a ride to school, a ride home, you won't be able to reach the cabinets so you can't cook for yourself, or get up the stairs, and you'll need physiotherapy three times a week,” he marked the list off with his fingers as he spoke.

Derek moved further into the room and cleared his throat to let the two men know he was back, "I could look after him while you‘re working? It was my fault he got hurt…"

The sheriff contemplated it silently, he had recently come to know why all the weird shit in Beacon Hills seemed to revolve around Derek Hale, a werewolf living in his house seemed a little...dangerous. But then again Scott was one too, and Stiles had insisted more than once that Derek was one of the good guys. Plus now that Stiles had been hanging around the older man with Scott and the other teenagers he was focusing better in school and getting good grades, he had more friends than just Scott, and he hadn't committed any felonies in a while, so this Derek Hale kid couldn't be that bad. It made sense for Derek to want to hang around Sixteen and Seventeen year olds, he was Sixteen when his family had died and had been forced to grow up, maybe this was just his way of getting his childhood back. There was nothing illegal about that so long as he wasn’t supplying alcohol or ripping out throats with his teeth... 

"Fine, but you sleep in the guest bedroom and don't drink or smoke on my property or you‘re gone."

Derek nodded, watching as the sheriff gave his son a kiss on the forehead and left to get back to work. As soon as the door closed Stiles pulled up one of his brows, "If I had known guilty Derek Hale was this nice I'd have gotten you to break my knee months ago."

“I’d have happily done it months ago.”

***

Derek wrapped and arm round Stiles waist and the other under his legs, lifting him carefully out of the car and into his new wheelchair. The teenager thanked him, red in the face as he moved around to get comfy. He pushed himself as far as the front door then stopped, waiting for Derek to catch up with Stiles’ bag from the hospital and Derek’s suitcase. The alpha sat down the stuff and unlocked the front door, lifting up the entire wheelchair as if it weighed nothing before placing it down in the hallway and going back outside for the belongings. Stiles wheeled himself into the living room and sighed, wishing he could just pull himself onto the sofa instead of having to rely on Derek to do it for him, even Stiles had a certain (if not small) level of dignity that he wanted to keep intact thank you very much.

Derek appeared at the doorway looking back to his usual brooding and moody self, he had slight bags under his eyes having slept barely hours in the last two nights. He had stayed with Stiles at the hospital the first night, but had to go to the pack meeting the next day to explain to his pack why he wouldn’t be around a lot for the next few weeks, unless he was with Stiles. The pack had questioned Derek, asked him why he was going through so much effort to help out Stiles, he had simply replied that Stiles was pack and as alpha it was his job to look after his pack.

“Derek, can you help a guy out?” Stiles asked as he gestured towards the very soft and comfortable looking sofa that was currently taunting him with its blanket and soft cushions. 

Derek nodded and walked over, picking up Stiles like he was no heavier than an infant and placing him carefully onto the sofa. Stiles pulled at the blanket from the top of the sofa and let it fall onto him in a heap. The older man rolled his eyes and adjusted it for him before stating rather grumpily that he was going to go put his stuff away in the spare room.

“get some sleep, you need it. I’ll be okay down here, I have tv to keep me company.”

Derek sighed but nodded anyway. He knew he ought to stay downstairs and keep an eye on Stiles but he was so tired, and Stiles was old enough to look after himself for an hour or two, its not like he could mortally wound himself on a sofa. Right?


	6. The One In Which Stiles Doesn't Get His Goodnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much trouble can Stiles Stilinski get himself into alone on a sofa.
> 
> “What don’t I get a goodnight kiss?” Stiles mock gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hai there ten days between chapters.  
> I suck D:  
> Feel free to abuse me for that one.
> 
> <3

Stiles stared at the TV screen not really taking in the moving images before him, his brain was instead focused on the alpha wolf sleeping on the guest bed upstairs. Stiles knew for certain that Derek was only helping him because he was guilty, guilty that Stiles had hurt himself in his bathroom, in his shower, because he fell on him. The teenager found himself wishing that Derek was there for other reasons, there because he wanted to help Stiles, because he liked Stiles, maybe even loved him. Stiles had known that his feelings for Derek were ‘love’ ever since he woke up from his knee surgery, he had felt sick and sleepy, his knee was throbbing even through the pain pills, the room was spinning and Derek had stayed by the side of his bed all morning. As soon as Stiles had opened his eyes Derek moved over to him and sat carefully on the bed by the teenagers shoulder, taking his small hands in his large, tanned ones. 

“Are you okay?”

“W-what happened?” he had asked, his hands shaking, his face tightened in pain.

“You broke your knee, they’ve operated,” there was a sad look in Derek’s eyes, his beautiful eyes., “I’m so sorry Stiles, this was my fault.” 

Derek felt a lot of guilt about a lot of things, and he felt it pretty much all the time, Stiles was very much aware of this and he really didn’t want to be the cause of any more guilt. Even disorientated, even nauseated and sore, Stiles still felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as he placed his pale hand on Derek‘s cheek, staring him straight into the eyes and insisting that he had done nothing wrong, that it was an accident and nobody was to blame in the slightest. Derek didn’t move, he didn’t push Stiles away, he didn’t growl or snap like he used to when Stiles touched him. That’s when Stiles knew. It wasn’t a totally significant moment, there were no fireworks, nothing. Just Derek being real, being human, and Stiles thought it was perfect.

Stiles grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table and unlocked it so he could see the time. 8pm, no wonder he felt so hungry. Derek had only been in bed for little over an hour, it seemed cruel to wake him up over something as little as Stiles being hungry -considering Stiles was pretty much always hungry. The teenager pushed himself awkwardly into a seated position before shuffling his way across the fabric towards where Derek had left his wheelchair parked. It occurred to him that he had no idea how to get himself from the sofa to the wheelchair once he was there. The teenager stretched his arm out and dragged the wheelchair over and turning so his back was to the chair, ready to just pull himself in. The teen reached out and grabbed the arm rests awkwardly, pulling himself from the sofa and into the seat of the wheelchair…well, he would have pulled himself into the chair had it not tipped over sending him crashing to the floor, the side of the chair breaking the coffee table in its wake.

***

Derek was having a good dream. The kind of dream the wolf inside of him enjoyed more than the human did, running through the trees, wind in his fur, dirt under his paws. It was peaceful, primal. He caught sight of a deer, large and slender with a beautiful brown coat. The wolf inside of him grew excited for the chase ahead as it sped up. Then suddenly there was a crash, like glass breaking. Derek was snapped out of his dream, sitting bolt upright, chest trickled with sweat.

“Stiles!”

Derek pulled the covers off his body and made a break for the bedroom door, running down the corridor and gracefully jumping down his fair share of stairs before skidding into the living room barely out of breath. He was met by the scene of a broken coffee table with a black wheelchair laying on top of a groaning and spluttering teenager. Derek moved over swiftly and pushed the chair away from Stiles before picking up the teen and laying him back on the sofa.

“Are you hurt?”

Stiles face suddenly turned a bright shade of beetroot. He held his unclothed elbow up to the alpha wolf’s face to reveal a bleeding cut with a small shard of glass stuck in. Stiles embarrassed himself a lot, especially around Derek, yet he found a particular level of shame in showing a super fast healing, ridiculously strong and down right bad ass werewolf a bleeding elbow. Derek didn’t seem to notice this humiliation as he moved to pluck the glass from Stiles skin, making the teenager yank his arm away.

“Stiles hold still. This isn’t the first piece of glass I’ve removed from a cut,“ Stiles grumbled something that Derek chose not to hear as he moved his arm back to the older man. Derek placed his fingers onto the glass and stared into those beautiful eyes, “trust me?”

Stiles sighed and nodded, keeping his eyes strictly on Derek as he felt a quick pang of pain then the pressure of Derek trying to stop the bleeding.

“Thanks,” Stiles said softly with a small smile, a smile that reached his eyes.

No other words were exchanged for a while, Derek cleared up the mess in silence as Stiles watched on helplessly. The boy was so used to doing most of the stuff around the house that he thought it odd to watch someone else do all the work. Once everything was cleared up Derek asked Stiles what had happened. Stiles was a sweet kid, Derek knew that (it was one of the reasons he liked him) so it hardly surprised him to find out that Stiles gotten hurt trying to make his own food so as not to wake up Derek. That may have been the reason the werewolf put extra bacon on Stiles sandwich. 

***

It was starting to get late, on the TV a woman was running in the woods from a serial killer or a zombie or something, Stiles wasn’t actually paying attention. The teenager was currently sat on his sofa, leg propped up on an old foot rest Derek had fished out the cupboard, with Derek Hale sat right next to him watching the old movie like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Stiles dad had been home for around two hours and had been pretty pissed about the table incident (“Why were you sleeping instead of keeping an eye on Stiles? He could break something in an empty room!”) until Stiles had insisted that it was his own fault and that he had forced Derek to take a rest. The sheriff had been sent to bed moments later. Stiles yawned and adjusted himself on the sofa, trying to make his leg more comfortable. Derek turned to look at his young friend.

“Bed?”

Stiles nodded and hit the off button for the TV with a smile “so am I just gonna lean on you and hop?”

Derek stood up with a shake of his head before scooping Stiles effortlessly into his arms. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t lean in slightly more so to get a sniff of Derek, the guy always smelt incredible. Derek’s arms seemed to tense slightly as Stiles took in the deep breath of a sniff, that’s when the kid quickly remembered that Derek had super hearing and would have heard the obvious sniffing sound. Great one, Stilinski! 

When they reached Stiles’ room Derek dropped him very lightly onto the bed, opening the duvet and helping him in before propping his leg up with a pillow. He turned to leave with a muttered ‘goodnight.’

“What don’t I get a goodnight kiss?” Stiles mock gasped.

Derek rolled his eyes and shut the bedroom door, both men wishing that the werewolf had turned and walked back to the bed for an actual goodnight kiss as they fell asleep in separate beds down the corridor from eachother.


	7. The One In Which Derek Remembers Stiles Order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to go back to school and Derek remembers his chinese food order.
> 
> “You’re my sugar daddy and I broke my knee while we were fucking in your shower…apparently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not gonna lie this chapter is totally a filler, however theres gonna be some serious Sterek in the next chapter and im pretty excited to write it :D
> 
> The whole chinese order thing...I dunno I just think its cute when people remember little details like that. ITS TRU LUV.
> 
> Hope you like :) This entire chapter is pretty fluffly presterek.............................................too many dots? maybe.

The smell of sausage crept up the stairs and through the small crack in Stiles door. For a moment Stiles thought he had imagined the smell, he hadn’t woken up to the smell of cooked food since he was about ten, back when his mother was still alive. The teenager sat up carefully and reached for his cell phone calling speed dial 3. Derek’s ring tone began to play from the kitchen as Stiles rubbed the sleep from his eyes and carefully slid into a clean pair of sweats that had been left on his bedside table, his phone sat next to him still calling Derek. He saw no point in actually speaking down the phone to his werewolf nurse, Derek was smart enough to understand that the call was Stiles way of getting help downstairs without hollering down a set of stairs. It took less than a minute for Derek to stalk his way up the creaky staircase and grab Stiles under the armpits and kneecaps, taking him downstairs to the kitchen table.

“I need a walking stick or something, this is humiliating.”

“You have dignity?” Was that a smirk Stiles saw in the corner of Derek’s mouth? Stiles rolled his eyes and slumped slightly in his chair, waiting for breakfast.

The wolf clanged around at the oven for a moment before placing a very packed plate of different meats in front of Stiles. The teenager stared at it dumbfounded. Derek liked his meat, lots and lots of meat, that was obvious, he was a werewolf, he had grown up in a house of werewolves, he now lived with a pack of teenage werewolves…however Stiles was not a werewolf, Stiles was human and Stiles didn’t want clogged arteries especially with his families history of heart disease.

“Ugh…thanks?” He said with a forced smile, grabbing some toast from the old toast rack his mother had bought from a vintage store when he was five and stuffing it with bacon, “do I have to go to school today?”

Derek sat down across from Stiles with a mug of coffee and plate of food, he stuffed a sausage rather unsexily into his mouth and nodded, giving Stiles his signature warning look. Stiles sighed loudly and took another bite of his bacony toast. There were a number of things that was wrong with having to go back to school. For one his leg with still throbbing considerably and mixing pain pills with his adderall made him feel sick. Secondly going to school meant having to steer a wheelchair through busy corridors…or the alternative of being pushed around by his friends, Stiles liked his independence, Stiles liked to be able to go where he wanted, when he wanted, with no help from others. Thirdly going back to school meant that for the first time in four days Stiles would have to wash, and washing was not something he was looking forward to at all, because Stiles leg couldn’t go in the shower, so Stiles had to sit on his bum with one leg sticking out of the shower, and Derek had to help him. Yes, Stiles definitely didn’t want to go back to school today.

“When you’re ready I’ll sort the shower for you” Derek commented idly, “your dad said I’ve to tie a garbage bag round your brace, keep it dry.”

“Can we put one round little Stiles too?” Stiles mumbled under his breath forgetting in the moment that Derek had stupid wolf hearing and had heard him perfectly. Mr Alpha simply forced back a smile and took another giant bite of sausage.

***

Derek’s sleek black car pulled up by the front entrance of Beacon Hills High. The older man climbed out in a leather jacket and dark sunglasses looking about ten million times cooler than Stiles wearing his many layers and board shorts to show off the cast that couldn’t fit into any of his jeans. Derek unfolded Stiles wheelchair and helped the teenager onto the seat. Stiles hadn’t expected anyone to care that he was back in school, so naturally he was pleasantly surprised when Scott, the whole pack and a few members of the lacrosse team welcomed him.

“So how’s life with your new babysitter?” Scott asked once he finally managed to wheel Stiles away from their friends and team mates. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that everyone in the corridor was paying attention to him now, girls were staring then whispering about him, guys were laughing. Stiles started to wonder what they had heard about how he broke his kneecap. 

“Scott what do people think happened to me?”

“Erm…that you fell…in Derek Hale’s shower…”

Wonderful, everybody knew the truth, and out of context it wasn’t exactly great sounding. The whole school probably thought Stiles was Derek’s bitch or something, and considering half of them still thought he was a serial killer…Stiles reputation was well and truly fucked. Not that he had really had one before.

***

School was just as bad as Stiles had thought it would be, no body left him alone for a second as if he was too weak or incapable of pushing himself around school, Scott even took him to the bathroom more than once. It was a nightmare. Not to mention how many people asked him about the accident and Derek. When the bell sounded at last period Stiles would have jumped for joy, had it not been for his knee. He rolled himself out of the classroom before Scott could move over to him and wheeled himself down the wheelchair ramp towards the black car that was already waiting for him.

Derek climbed out of his car and opened the passenger door helping Stiles in and folding up his chair before climbing in the other side. They drove home in silence, Derek watching the road, Stiles almost falling asleep, his pain meds made him feel drained and tired, the complete opposite to his usual hyperactive self. Derek pulled into the driveway and took his keys out the ignition, taking Stiles inside.

“Can we order in tonight?” Stiles yawned as he leant back into the sofa, shutting his eyes.

“Sure. What’s up with you?” Derek asked as he sat down with some OJ for the two of them that he had just grabbed from the fridge.

“You’re my sugar daddy and I broke my knee while we were fucking in your shower…apparently.”

Derek choked on his drink, sitting it on the new wooden coffee table he wiped his now damp lips and turned to Stiles, eyebrow raised, cheeks red “Says who?”

“Everybody…” Stiles didn’t open his eyes, “to be fair it’s a lot more interesting than the real story”

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone to call for their Chinese “Spring rolls and beef chow mein?”

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek suspiciously “how do you know my order?”

Derek shrugged his shoulders “Pack meetings…I have a good memory.”

***

Stiles leant back on the sofa with a hand on his swollen stomach. The TV was playing quietly in front of him and Derek was at his side still eating away happily. It didn’t surprise Stiles how much the alpha could eat, he was used to being surrounded by werewolves with giant appetites. Derek put his plate down on the coffee table and made himself comfortable, finally putting his attention to the TV.

“What are we watching?”

“Teen Wolf…”

Derek rolled his eyes, “this movie is dumb…if Scott turned into a wolf in front of your school in a lacrosse game they wouldn’t worship him like this…they’d call the government or something, get him dissected.”

“Derek it’s a comedy…and a classic!” Stiles groaned, subconsciously resting his head on Derek’s muscular arm, still rubbing his stomach as it moaned and complained at how much beef chow mein he had shovelled down his throat.

Derek just sighed and flicked the TV off, “c’mon it’s getting late and you have school in the morning.”

“Yes, mom.” Stiles sat up straight, pushing himself wobbly to his feet. Derek put an arm around the teenager and helped him limp slowly towards the staircase.

“Let me carry you, it’d be quicker and easier than this.”

Stiles sighed and nodded, letting Derek scoop him up yet again. The teenager rested his face into Derek’s neck, he still smelt of a forest even though he’d been stuck in Stiles house for almost a week. It was a nice smell, relaxing, it kinda reminded Stiles of the time his dad had dragged him camping when he was 14 for some ‘father son male bonding’ a weekend that had ended with Stiles being bitten by insects all over his body. Stiles smiled at the memory, he didn’t spend a lot of time with his dad anymore, he missed it. Derek placed Stiles onto his bed and moved over to the chest of drawers to get him pyjamas.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks…for looking after me.”


	8. The One In Which There Is A Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek can tell Stiles likes him, all he needs to do is make a move.
> 
> “Oh good, I thought you left me. Don’t leave me."

Stiles has never considered himself an overly complicated person to figure out. When it comes to liking certain people or things he’s always been very obvious, his crush on Lydia was no secret…to anybody…not even her. When Stiles had thought there was something off about Matt he made it very clear, even to Matt. It was just one of those things about Stiles, he couldn’t keep a secret, heck half the time it was impossible to even get him quiet. When Derek moved in Stiles didn’t see much problem, he was sure Derek had been very much aware that he used to hate the wolf, and that he had actually began to grown on him, so no problem there right? Well there would be no problem had Stiles not started to notice how much sexual frustration Derek caused him and how much tension there always seemed to be between the two of them.

These feelings, of course, hadn’t just popped out of nowhere, he had always had a stupid school boy crush on Derek, even when he hated him. This crush had still been there that first time Derek had saved him from being murdered by his dad for being incredibly drunk…it had just taken time for the crush to develop and become so strong that Stiles could no longer convince himself that what he felt for Derek was anything other than actual attraction. There was no way it would get to the end of the week without Derek finding out that Stiles was attracted to him. 

It took Derek one day.

The alpha wolf had always sort of considered that Stiles might have feelings for him. For one he had always, for a very long time seemed rather dumbstruck and idiotic whenever Derek was around, and that stupid mouth of his was always gaping wide. Secondly he always forced Scott to take him to pack meetings and training, sometimes he wouldn’t even be there to pay attention, just to do homework and look over at Derek when he thought he wasn’t looking. It was the morning after they had been playing pool when Derek could feel Stiles heart almost bursting out of his chest, Derek could feel just how much Stiles liked him, he could feel it and smell it and it was nice.

However “just how much Stiles liked him” wasn’t enough for Derek to ever even consider making a move. So being cuddled close to a buff guy in the morning made Stiles smell aroused, made his heart skip a beat and bang against his rib cage like there was no tomorrow…Stiles was a teenage boy and teenage boys ran on arousal. It wasn’t enough. 

***

Derek was stressed. Scott was getting sick of having to look after the pack alone, he was sick of how reliant the others seemed to have become since all that bullshit with the alpha wolves and Jennifer Blake...it was like they needed Derek or Scott for every little problem. Scott had gone to Derek, told him he needed to sort out the pack because he couldn’t do it anymore and he had enough to deal with -he’d only just managed to move up a year and he was trying very hard not to screw it up. Derek had spent the entire night in his own home trying to fix all the problems that seemed to have erupted since his being gone, being an alpha was like being a parent. Scott was a good alpha, a true alpha, but he was new at it and he needed Derek there beside him. 

By the time Derek got back home Stiles was up, he’d been hobbling about the house on his crutches for a while and was now trying to spread toast with one hand as he kept himself stable with the other, humming a tune Derek didn’t really recognise. Derek stood in the doorway, not making a sound as Stiles opened his mouth and started to sing.

“I throw my alpha in the air sometimes, saying eyy-o, I’d tap dat ass….o?” the teenager cursed and grumbled about his failure at song writing and how he shouldn’t quit his day job before stuffing the sandwich into his mouth and throwing the fillers back into the fridge, the teen turned around and almost screamed when he saw Derek, his bread falling to the floor.

“I..ugh…hi” the teenager went bright red, his heart beating harder than ever as he tried to shield his humiliation.

Derek couldn’t help but laugh, “hi, go sit down, I’ll make you another one of these,” he picked up the now dirty sandwich and threw it into the bin, ignoring Stiles song for the sake of the teenagers face not blowing up from shame.

***

Stiles next tell came a couple of hours later. The two had decided to shove one of the Sheriff’s high action cop movies on as they relaxed, the early autumn sun peeking through the curtains. Stiles was only his usual hyperactive self for a few hours a day right now because of his medication, in fact the pills mixing with his adderall usually made him drowsy and ended with him sprawled out somewhere weird with drool threatening to flood the entire house. During the movie was no different, this time Stiles sleep area being Derek’s shoulder. It was near the end of the film when Stiles started to talk - drowsy, confused and still completely asleep.

“Derek?”

“Yep?”

“Oh good, I thought you left me. Don’t leave me,” the boy mumbled with a warm smile etched into his sleeping face.

Derek kissed the kid on the top of the head, “I’m not going anywhere.”

***

After dinner Derek helped Stiles up to his room so he could get changed and start on some homework. The teenager changed his shirt easily but still found trousers pretty hard, Derek pulled at the boys clothes instinctively and helped him into a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms. Stiles thanked him with a small smile and pulled open his chemistry book looking like he was trying to think of a hundred and one things he’d rather be doing than catching up on his school work. Derek didn’t leave the room yet, he had something to ask Stiles, something that couldn’t wait.

“Stiles…are you attracted to me?”

Stiles didn’t have to answer, his body did it for him. The way his heart seemed to flutter, how his breath caught in his throat, the bead of swat that decided to crawl down his forehead, the way his hands shook and his eyes showed how hard he was concentrating on trying to decide what his answer was to be. Derek moved over the space between them and sat on the bed, grabbing Stiles by the neck like he had done numerous times before. Their faces hovered in front of eachother for a moment before Derek pressed his lips roughly to Stiles’. The teenager let out a surprised moan, his jaw locking him place.

Stiles had never kissed a guy before, it was obvious, he had no clue what to do with his lips or his tongue or his hands so instead he just sat there, totally still, trying to figure out what to do. By the time he’d come up with even half a plan Derek had pulled away. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, anything, but was stopped by Derek.

“I’m sorry, that was stupid, im meant to be looking after you…”

Stiles wanted to tell him that he quite liked this idea of ‘looking after’ but he didn’t get a chance as Derek stood and left for his own room without so much as another word.

***

That night Stiles had a weird dream.

A wolf was ahead of him in Beacon Hills Reserve, the wolf was growling, running as fast as its legs could carry it yet somehow Stiles could still keep up. The wolf was jet black with kind yet tormented eyes, Stiles could tell all of this as he ran and ran. Suddenly there were angry villagers, they were shouting at him, Scott was there, Isaac too and his own father, all shouting and screaming, telling him it was wrong, but he knew it was a dream, nobody had pitchforks, nobody was chasing Derek, not while he was awake anyway. 

Stiles woke up in his bed with sweat on his brow, he could feel a confusion spread over him. He knew kissing Derek was real and not a dream but why? Why now? Would it happen again? Was it a mistake or experiment gone bad?

Stiles rolled over in his bed and pulled the duvet right up over his head, holding his torso with his own slim arms noting how different they felt to the strong muscular arms he had woken up to back in the Hale house. He also couldn’t help but note that he could hear Derek’s quiet breathing from the next room.


	9. The One In Which Stiles Has A Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles to the movies.
> 
> FLUFF!
> 
> I havent proof read this so if i made a mistake feel free to leave a comment about it, i wont hit you :P
> 
> “Awhh, our first date! I’m guessing you’re paying bro,” Stiles grinned as he watched for the doors to open again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! 
> 
> Thanks everyone who has been reading and commenting, i love you all.
> 
> PLEASE if you love this fic have a read of my new STEREK. It's set mainly in 1914 and is about the first world war and starts in 1912. Here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/562040/chapters/1004148
> 
> Peace and Love!

A scream echoed through the forest as Stiles limped hopelessly through the foliage. It was pitch black except for the light of the moon and the stars. Everything was silent except for the screaming, he was the only person that could help. The teenager quickened his pace as he heard the scream again, ignoring the agonising pain that seared through his lower leg. After what felt like forever Stiles found the small clearing from which the screaming had originated, he limped forward and lost his balance, falling onto all fours with a yelp. The woman that had been screaming was laying in a heap not 60 centimetres away from him, the boy ignored his pain and crawled forward, placing his hand onto her shoulder.

“Allison is that you?” he whispered, hoping whatever attacked her was gone.

The brown haired woman raised her head, brown eyes staring into Stiles’ matching pair full of pain and tears. The teenager recoiled his hand in shock and let out a chocked sob, “mom?!”

All of a sudden she was screaming again, holding onto her head and just screaming and crying in frustration. Stiles had heard this scream before, he had seen his mother in this state. Stiles had been ten years old at the time, he had sat in the corridor alone whilst everyone looked on sympathetically. The way those people stared at him, those were looks of pity, looks Stiles never wanted to see directed at him again. Suddenly he wasn’t in the forest anymore, he was in the hospital corridor on a little blue chair.

“I cant do this anymore! I don’t have any fight left in me!” he could hear his mother screaming the same way she had done when he was a child, the nurse Melissa McCall kept her voice so low that all Stiles could hear was the muffled sound of half formed words.  
“I love Stiles, I want to see him grow up, but I cant do this. I cant. It hurts.”

At the time Stiles didn’t understand, now he knew exactly what was happening, his mother was making up her mind to stop chemo. Making up her mind to die.

Stiles woke up unable to catch his breath properly, he‘d never been woken from two nightmares in one night before. Tears making their way down his flushed cheeks as he tried to calm down his breathing before he passed out and stop himself shaking. He knew the dream wasn’t real but that didn’t stop the tears, his mom was still gone, she was still dead. Stiles had learnt how to deal with the aftermath of dreams like this on his own, his dad was the sheriff, he worked too much and was barely ever home. There were no older siblings, no grandparents. He’d spent 7 years having to curl into a tight ball and cry himself back to sleep after a nightmare like this one. The teens mind slowly made its way to the sleeping alpha down the hall from him, he knew Derek wouldn’t want to see him after the kiss, and in a way he didn’t want to see Derek until he knew exactly what to say, what to do, but Derek was all he had, his only chance at comfort and his only hope of a semi decent nights sleep.

Stiles slid his legs carefully out of bed and used his unit at the side of him to help push himself into a standing position before very slowly limping his way towards the door, wobbling and grunting in pain as he did. By the time Stiles had managed to drag himself down the hallway to the guest bedroom door new tears for his own pain had joined the already fallen for his mother. The teen knocked on the door loudly before slumping to the floor unable to take the pressure any longer. There was a loud grunting and a slight growl from inside the room followed by banging footsteps. Derek pulled open the door looking angry, an expression that changed to concern the second he saw a tear soaked Stiles sitting on the hallway carpet.

“Stiles?” Derek knelt down taking Stiles chin in his hand, “what’s wrong, are you hurt?”

In any other situation Stiles would have probably been embarrassed by his whimper of a reply but in that moment all he wanted was comfort. All he wanted was Derek. The alpha seemed to understand this perfectly as he scooped Stiles up in his muscular arms and carried him across to the double guest bed. He lay Stiles down then moved back over to shut the door before climbing in next to the crying boy. Stiles automatically buried his face into Derek’s chest letting the sobs that had been catching in his throat out properly, he felt the older man’s strong arms wrap around him as he tried to shush and calm him.

“What happened?” Stiles had never heard Derek speak in such a calming, soothing tone before, it made his eyes feel heavy.

“I…I had a-a dream…about my m-mom” Stiles tried to speak the best he could, still trying to catch his breath from all the crying he had done, still trying -and failing- to calm everything down.

Derek didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need to, he had gone through loss as Stiles had, he’s lost his family -including his mother- he knew what pain Stiles was feeling, he knew how hard it must have been for someone as independent and strong as Stiles to show Derek his vulnerability. Stiles shut his eyes as Derek held him close, running his large hand over Stiles’ head slowly, so lightly it soothed Stiles into a state of calm. It took fifteen minutes for Stiles eyes to feel so heavy that he couldn’t keep them open any longer if he tried, it was around 4am by now and Derek had kept himself awake to watch over Stiles. 

Stiles leaned upwards and placed his lips ever so softly against Derek’s “thank you,” and then he fell asleep.

***

A heart beat steadily under Stiles’ ear as he slid back into consciousness. It was in that moment that Stiles realised he had used Derek Hale’s chest as a human pillow. Derek was still asleep, his arms clasped slightly across Stiles’ lower back. He looked nice when he slept, peaceful, there was no guilt or pain there, no anger or hate. Just peace. Stiles smiled and shuffled himself down a bit, resting his chin on Derek’s bare stomach, tracing a finger across his peck and upper ab lines, Derek looked like he had been hand carved by a God. The teenager smiled lightly and rolled his head to the side so to rest his cheek on the warm skin before him.

“I love you,” he whispered.

For a moment Stiles mind wandered to what Scott would say if he heard Stiles had fallen in love with Derek Hale. He’d think it was a joke at first, that Stiles was pulling his leg. Then -once he knew it was no joke- he’d swear, he’d complain, he’d ask Stiles id he’d gone insane. ‘Derek Hale?’ he’d say, ‘Derek? He’s a complete jackass! I’m not even convinced he likes you as a person Stiles!’ and then he would go into how Derek spent most of his time slamming Stiles into walls and growling at them. But Derek wasn’t like that. He wasn’t what Scott thought he was. Stiles had been wrong about him too, back when the wolf first came into their lives, he had hated Derek, but Stiles knew him now, he could see underneath the tough guy ‘I don’t need anyone but myself’ mask. Derek was caring, he cared about a pack of misfit wolves, sure he wasn’t around for them a lot right now, but they understood. Derek had a sense of humour, it took a lot to get it out, but it was there. He was vulnerable, hurt, his every action lined with the guilt of what he had done to his family. Stiles understood why Derek was the way he was, it was hard to trust after Kate. 

Stiles hadn’t been sure before. The teenager knew he liked Derek, knew that every time he was near him his stomach churned and his face flushed. Derek made his hear literally skip a beat and he was well aware that the alpha could hear this. Stiles was sure now, in this moment, on this bed, he was sure. Those three words were real, yet he knew if Derek had been awake he couldn’t have said them.

Derek’s body stirred and his grip around Stiles tightened protectively as he left his peaceful state and came back to the real world, back to being over-protective, damaged and troubled. Stiles lifted his head from Derek’s stomach, watching as the older man yawned and opened his eyes.

“Are you feeling better this morning?” was the first thing he said, the first thing he cared about as he woke up in the morning.

Stiles nodded and pulled himself free from Derek’s grip, he rolled over and pushed himself into a sitting position leaning his back against the headboard, “can we go out today and skip school?.”

Derek smiled and nodded before climbing out the bed and throwing on a shirt he’d left laying near his bed. Stiles watched as the alpha moved around the bed and held out his arm for Stiles to take, they walked slowly out of the room, Derek taking most of Stiles weight for him, making their way to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

***

Derek helped Stiles out of his car and onto his new crutches. It had been 15 days and 6 physiotherapy appointments since the knee operation and Stiles’ wasn’t expected to be walking properly without crutches or his brace for two months at the least. The two men walked over to the big glass doors of the mall in the city, Derek holding the door open for Stiles as he limped through.

“What are we doing here?” Stiles asked as he followed Derek to the nearest escalator.

Derek pushed the button for the second floor with a smile, “movies.”

“Awhh, our first date! I’m guessing you’re paying bro,” Stiles grinned as he watched for the doors to open again.

The movie theatre in the mall was giant with large snack stands and three levels of screens, it was the biggest and most visited in all of Beacon County. Stiles used his crutches to limp his way over to the snack stand staring at all the candy like he was in heaven. Two giant sodas, a box of nachos and way too much candy later and Derek was in the que buying tickets for the first movie playing.

“What’s your number? Derek this is totally a romantic comedy.”

“It was that or sitting out here for an hour waiting for the next film.”

Stiles didn’t mind seeing a romcom, he was secretly into all that fluffy shit…he just didn’t think Derek would live through to the end. Not to mention how it looked, two men going to see a romcom together. Again not something that Stiles minded, but he was pretty sure if someone was going to mistake Derek for gay the wolf would rather it be someone a little less scrawny and pale. Derek led Stiles to the handicap seats, being that his leg was in a brace he couldn’t bend it when sitting down, a normal seat wouldn’t be very useful.

As they sat there sharing nachos and slurping on their big drinks Stiles mind wandered to what his life would be like, could be like if he was with Derek, if Derek loved him the way he loved Derek. That kiss, Derek was the one that kissed Stiles, Derek. He had to like him in some way, had to find him attractive. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the thought, he was in love with Derek Hale…and Derek kissed him. Derek kissed Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! 
> 
> Thanks everyone who has been reading and commenting, i love you all.
> 
> PLEASE if you love this fic have a read of my new STEREK. It's set mainly in 1914 and is about the first world war and starts in 1912. Here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/562040/chapters/1004148
> 
> Peace and Love!


	10. The One In Which Derek Leaves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has to go home :(
> 
> “Hey, I know that look! None of your werewolf shit on me! You know how Harley Quinn makes me feel…” Stiles muttered so only Scott would hear him, doodling aimlessly on his folder as he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, some cuteness for you there.
> 
> Also thanks LAUREN THOM for helping write this chapter. You legend.

Stiles was sure it would be different after his little ‘date’ with Derek, he was sure that they would get closer, that Derek would stop being such a coward and kiss him again, properly this time. Stiles was wrong. After the sheriff had gotten a call from the school asking if Stiles had forgotten to inform them of a last minute physio appointment, the teenager was made attend school punctually. Mornings for the next three days consisted of waking early, tying a bag around his brace, showering sat on the shower floor as usual, and a rushed breakfast a la Derek with hardly any chance of anything more than a pathetically short conversation with Derek. After school saw Stiles catching a lift to physio then home with Scott on the one day lacrosse practise wasn’t on and sitting on the bench watching the other players when it was. Once the teen was home he just had time to throw Derek’s cooked dinner down his throat before announcing he had to go upstairs and do his homework.

By Saturday Stiles was glad of his chance to have a lazy day with Derek, walking around on crutches hurt his underarms and made him feel tired and sore all the time. The teenager was currently sat on the sofa with his leg propped up on a cushion while he watched a repeat of the latest Supernatural episode on the TV. Derek was sat next to him folding the laundry. It was almost weird that Stiles had come to know such a domestic Derek Hale, judging by the vast amount of black clothes the man owned Stiles had always thought he’d be rubbish at being domestic. Clearly not. 

The front door opened and the Sheriff entered the room looking tired and grumpy, he moved over to the sofa and placed his car keys down on the newish wooden coffee table.

“Stiles can we talk?”

Stiles made to move but was stopped by Derek’s hand on his chest. The older man rose to his feet and grabbed the folded laundry, heading out towards the staircase. The sheriff sat himself on the arm of the sofa with a tired smile, running his hand through his messed up hair.

“How does your knee feel?”

“Better I guess, I don’t have to take as many pain pills as I did.”

The Sheriff nodded, “I hear Scott’s been taking you to and from school…and you’ve gotten better at moving around the house and showering on your own.”

Stiles nodded feeling his heart drop into his stomach as his father spoke. He knew exactly where this was going, his father was going to say that Derek wasn’t needed to look after him anymore, that the wolf could go home. The betas needed their alpha back, Stiles knew that. It was selfish to want Derek to stay.

“You want Derek to leave?”

The sheriff nodded.

***

Stiles sat on Derek’s bed as he watched clothes being squashed into a big ass suitcase. Derek hadn’t said much in the last hour or so, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder what was running through his mind. It took Derek another few minutes to get the last of his things packed, after he zipped the case he let himself fall onto the soft mattress next to Stiles.

“Just when I was about to offer you the foot of my bed to curl up on at night, my dad makes you go,” Stiles jokes, “I’ve always wanted a pet dog.”

Derek laughed and rolled his eyes at the teenager next to him, “I’m actually going to miss you, tell Scott and I’ll kill you.”

***

Scott walked up Beacon Hills High School’s front steps and pulled open the front door, Stiles following on his crutches. The two walked towards homeroom silently. Stiles had spent the rest of his weekend locked up inside his room, reading comics, listening to music, anything to keep his mind off how much he missed Derek being around. Apparently Derek didn’t feel quite as lost without Stiles in his life, according to Scott the alpha had gotten right back into the swing of being an alpha as soon as he had stepped into training. 

“You look tired.”

Stiles snapped out of his Derek related day dream and turned to Scott with a dumbfounded look on his face, “Oh…urm..I was up late reading again…about…COMICS! I was…reading comics. Y’know how it is,” Stiles shook off the memory of Derek’s warm chest rising and falling below him as he took his seat in homeroom, he hadn’t spent Sunday night reading comics, he’d spent the night watching an old horror movie, Derek’s favourite old horror movie.

Scott stared at Stiles suspiciously, since when did comic books raise his heartbeat like that? It was almost as if his friend was…aroused.

“Hey, I know that look! None of your werewolf shit on me! You know how Harley Quinn makes me feel…” Stiles muttered so only Scott would hear him, doodling aimlessly on his folder as he spoke. 

Scott couldn’t help but notice a blush forming on his best friends cheeks as he shook his head laughing, “You need a real woman buddy,” the young wolf turned his head back to the front of the room giving Isaac a smile as he passed the open door.

***

Derek sat on Stiles bed, waiting for him to get home from after school physio. He felt bad for having to leave Stiles so suddenly and for not returning his call, catching up with the time he’d lost with the Beta’s had taken up most of his time, Stiles had been the last thing on his mind. Stiles was a drama queen by nature, Derek knew for sure that the kid would be pissed off or upset. The wolf heard the front door open then slam shut and the sound of Stiles dragging himself up the stairs, the teenager dropped his bag in the corner of the room, too caught up in his own mind to even notice the werewolf brooding on his bed. Derek cleared his throat.

Stiles jumped at least two inches to the side, clutching his chest dramatically, one crutch falling to the floor, “What the hell Derek!?”

“I’m sorry for ignoring you…”

“It’s done now, Derek,” Stiles face softened as he sat down next to the older man, resisting the urge to lay his head on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek moved himself slightly so that he was closer to Stiles, moving his hand to meet the teens. Stiles clasped their fingers together causing a warm feeling to spread across Derek’s chest. He’d been alone for so long after his family had died, and after Kate and Jennifer he had sworn to himself that he’d never fall for someone again, never be vulnerable again. Yet there he was, falling in love with Stiles Stilinski. The only problem was that Derek was bad at this kind of thing, at showing someone how he felt. At feelings in general.

“Stiles, I just wanted to say…I trust you.”

Stiles stared at the older man in awe, coming from Derek that might as well have been a marriage proposal, that guy trusted nobody, it wouldn’t have surprised Stiles to find out Derek didn’t trust his own betas, “y-you trust me?” the teen grinned, turning to stare at Derek with his big brown eyes.

Derek leaned forward, grazing Stiles chapped lips with his own. The wolf pressed himself closer to Stiles, hands moving to hips. Stiles wrapped an arm round Derek’s neck, still trying to get the hang of kissing -the back of one’s own hand was hardly a great way to practise. Derek forced their mouths together forcibly and for a few moments everything else on his mind disappeared, the pack, his guilt, everything gone. It was just Stiles, everything was just Stiles, Stiles and his stupid big lips and messy haircut. Derek felt the younger man smile into his mouth having noticed how relaxed Derek had become, how calming one kiss was. 

The kiss would have lasted forever if it had been up to Derek. He’d missed this feeling, attraction, butterflies, even if the last person that had made him feel like this had been Kate Argent, even if it was an infuriating teenaged boy that was currently twisting knots into his stomach. It wasn’t up to Derek however, Stiles yawned suddenly into the kiss before he could stop himself. 

“You look exhausted, sleep,” Derek said in his ‘I’m the alpha’ voice as he pulled himself off Stiles.

“Will you stay?” Stiles flushed as he rubbed the sleep from his eye with the side of his hand.

Derek nodded, moving over to the little single bed with Stiles. The kid squashed himself into Derek’s side, head laying across broad chest and an arm lazily slung over his waist. Derek laced their hands together messily. A photo sat next to Stiles bed of a young woman grinning the same grin as Stiles with the same beautiful brown eyes. Derek sighed and turned his head to Stiles.

“Can I ask you something?”

Stiles looked up at Derek, turning so he could rest his chin on the sculpted chest beneath him, “Duh,” he said with a stupid smirk.

“Do you miss her much? Your mom,” Derek asked softly.

The smirk on Stiles face faltered and he buried it in Derek’s neck to avoid his gaze, “more than anything,” his voice cracked at the end, but he bit into his lip trying to contain the tears threatening to spill over, he didn’t want Derek to see him cry.

“I miss my mom,” Derek’s voice sounded so small, so distant as he squeezed Stiles hand, “she was a brilliant woman, always knew what to do about everything.”

“Mine was too. She’d love you, always saw the best in people, even when they didn’t see it themselves,” Stiles whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

“My mom would be alive, safe, if it wasn’t for me.”

Stiles sighed sadly and rested his head back on Derek’s chest, shutting his eyes, “it wasn’t your fault.”


	11. The One In Which The Pack Know Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack find out whats happening with Derek and Stiles.
> 
> “Hell yeah! I love seeing Erica kick the shit out of Isaac and Boyd,” Stiles smiled throwing his backpack onto his back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!  
> I wasn't going to write the pack finding out so soon but i got a comment about it and it gave me an idea, so if you wrote that comment, you're a babe!<3
> 
> If you read my other fic Beauty and The Beast then i have an apology to make, it's quickly creeping up on almost a month since my last update, i actually have a reason for this. At first i had a wee bit of block, then i started a new job. I finally got time to write it and what happens? i accidently lose all 1600 odd words...yep...gone. So I'll try get that updated monday/tuesday :( SORRY.
> 
> ALSO  
> HERE IS MY TWITTER (incase you're awesome and wanna follow me, im actually relatively amusing on twitter): https://twitter.com/CorreenHalina
> 
> AND  
> HERE IS MY TUMBLR LINK. I post teen wolf, sterek, 1D, the avengers, a game of thrones etc etc, check it out, you might like?: http://derekstileshalestilinski.tumblr.com/

Stiles’ alarm clock rung loudly through the room as the teenager lay sprawled on top of his hairy companion. Stiles groaned and picked up the buzzing clock, smacking it against the unit until it ceased it’s ear piercing noise. The teen pulled himself into a sitting position and yawned, rubbing his eyes and frowning at the evident drool patch he’d left on Derek’s grey wife beater. Derek sat up and smiled softly.

“Can I drive you to school?” he asked his voice still rough with sleep.

Stiles blushed as he dragged himself out of the bed, limping his way over to the chest of drawers to find something to wear to school, “you don’t have to…I have Scott.”

Derek walked across to Stiles and wrapped his arms around the teenagers waist, it felt wooden, as if even after all the time they had spent together, after the spooning and kissing, Derek was still uncomfortable with initiating physical contact. The older man rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, “just text him, I want to take you.”

Stiles smiled, feeling his cheeks turn increasingly red, “thanks…” he turned in Derek’s arms with a wobble and placed a kiss on his smooth lips. 

***

Derek pulled up outside Beacon Hills high, Stiles was almost 15 minutes late for class, the car park filled only with parked cars now.

“Are you coming to training tonight?”

“Hell yeah! I love seeing Erica and Cora kick the shit out of the guys,” Stiles smiled throwing his backpack onto his back and opening the car door, “I really gotta go, bye” he leant over and kissed Derek’s cheek with another blush before getting out the car, slamming shut the door and limping off towards the front doors of the school.

Erica was running late for school, ever since she had turned she wasn’t very fussed with being punctual, its not like she’d ever been caught out anyway. She crossed the car park, hands in pockets and spotted Derek’s car. Weird. Why was Derek giving Stiles a ride to school? Scott had been doing that ever since Derek moved back to the Hale house. Erica hung back until the car was gone then ran over to Stiles, holding the front door open for him.

“Hey Catwoman!” Stiles grinned, “what’s up? Why aren’t you in class?”

“Cramps,” Erica said casually as she walked alongside Stiles at a snails pace to match his limping.

“Seriously, we need to talk about this thing called a filter. You need one!” Stiles shivered.

“Why did Derek give you a ride?”

“I urmm…Scott..well he..ugh” Stiles spluttered.

“Wow, you’re such a great liar,” Erica smirked, “you’re hiding something…and I’m a very good detective,” she gave a wink before strutting away down the corridor.

Stiles swore under his breath, Derek wasn’t going to be happy if the pack found out about them so soon -whatever ‘them’ actually was, boyfriends? Friends with benefits? He knew he had to ask Derek if they actually had a title, but the thought sort of scared him.

***

Scott was sat at his desk in first period waiting for Stiles to finally show face. Stiles had text Scott that morning telling him he had a ride for school so wouldn’t be needing picked up. Scott had been very curious as to who was giving him a lift in, he wouldn’t have been late if he’d just let Scott drive him. Stiles limped into class and slumped into his seat, balancing his crutches off the side of his desk and pulling a pen from his bag, the coach seemed to have decided to ignore his tardiness, probably putting it down to his knee.

Scott leant forward and muttered in Stiles ear, “what’s going on with you?” it wasn’t just the showing up late for class and refusing carpools, Stiles had been acting weird since the school week had started. He’d been lying to Scott over seemingly little things, ignoring calls, handing in unfinished homework, all so out of character for Stiles…well maybe not the lying part, but that was normally aimed towards the Sheriff, not Scott,. Stiles used to tell Scott everything.

Stiles wanted to tell Scott right there and then what was going down with Derek. He really did. This was Scott, his best friend, the guy he told everything, the guy that told him everything…even when he became a hairy wolf boy every time the full moon came out. But really, what could he say? ‘Hey Scott, I think I’m dating Derek Hale?’ So after a long, painful silence of looking at Scott with mouth hanging open he opted for a simple excuse.

“Nothing I’m just tired and sore...from the knee…”

“You’re lying to me,” Scott spat, his hand clenching to a fist and his face contorting to a frown.

“Oh.”

Great, Stiles thought. Now his best friend was mad at him for something he wasn’t sure he could really control. He had two options, tell Scott about Derek then hope the alpha didn’t kill him in cold blood, or continue to lie even though he knew Scott could tell, resulting in a ruined friendship. In the end he concluded that there really was only one option, tell Scott.

“I kissed Derek…like five times actually, and we spooned” Stiles whispered in a rush, his face turning beetroot at he stared down at his hands as if they were the single most interesting thing in the room.

“You…you what? With Derek?” Scott edged himself closer to Stiles looking totally dumbfounded, “if you’re gonna go gay couldn’t you pick someone a little less…y’know…Derek…like Danny?”

Stiles laughed slightly and turned in his chair to shove Scott, “Danny has Ethan, and anyway I didn’t ‘pick’ Derek, it just happened…but don’t tell the pack…I need to figure out what’s going on with us first.”

***

By training the beta wolves were sharing with eachother knowing smirks every time Derek went anywhere near, spoke to or even looked at Stiles. The teenager sighed and slumped himself down onto an old trunk with his arms crossed across his chest. So basically after asking Scott to keep quiet he had gone and blabbed to the whole pack. Yeah thanks Scott, nice one. Stiles waited for Derek to turn around before he opened his mouth and mouthed the words ‘you’re so dead’ to Scott.

At the end of training the Beta’s disappeared into the old subway cart leaving Derek to refill the trunk he had emptied for their lesson. Stiles sighed and grabbed his crutches, walking carefully towards Derek so not to hit a rock or piece of old debris with his crutch.

“Derek can I ask you something?”

Derek nodded, not looking up from what he was doing.

“What are we doing?” Stiles watched as Derek stood up straight, looking at Stiles with the kind of expression that screamed rejection, “oh…that’s not what I meant, I just…are we together? Or just ‘fooling around’ cause I kinda…wanna be…together?”

Derek peered over at the subway cart to make sure his Beta’s weren’t around before placing a hand on Stiles' lower back and shoving him close, crashing their lips together in what was definitely the most passionate kiss Stiles had ever received -the fact he had only been kissed 6 or 7 times in his entire life was irrelevant, thank you very much-. When Derek pulled away Stiles was gaping at him with wide eyes, looking totally stunned.

“I’m sorry I thought I was being obvious…” Derek muttered into Stiles’ ear, the warm breath tickling at Stiles throat and making him feel like he was about to wake up from a wet dream rather than his actual real life, “I want you, Stiles.”

Erica cleared her throat from the open doors of the subway train with a smirk, Boyd and Scott were stood beside her looking like they’d just walked in on their parents having full blown sex and Isaac was grinning like a kid in a candy store. Stiles automatically pulled himself away from Derek. Great, now Derek was going to find out that the pack had known about them all afternoon, and then he was going to murder Stiles.

“So…what’s going on,” Erica questioned with an innocent smile.

“I…Stiles and I…we were just?” For a moment Derek was sounding very much like Stiles, spluttering his words, unable to find some kind of excuse for what they were doing. Then it dawned on him that he had nothing to be ashamed about, and he was in charge here. If the beta’s didn’t like it then they could go find a new pack. “We’re together now,” he said bluntly, staring down his Beta’s with a glare that if given to Stiles would have caused a very nice puddle of piss on the floor. 

“Oh wow, this is such a big surprise, we had no idea” Isaac said loudly sounding very robotic, Stiles took a mental note to teach the kid how to lie better at some point in the near future.

Derek turned his gaze to Stiles with a scowl and a raised brow. It didn’t take anything more than that look to have Stiles confessing to telling Scott about the kiss. Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t be the one to teach Isaac how to lie.


	12. The One In Which Derek Won't Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles on a date.
> 
>  
> 
> "Can we stay here forever?" Stiles mumbled into Derek's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this chapter from Jeff's tweet about the different kind of Wolfsbanes affect on different wolves. Sorry it's been so long but I went on an unplanned hiatus due to work and the holidays.

Derek stood at Stiles computer desk staring down at the mess with a small smile. Most people would find the teenagers mess disgusting, but Derek saw it for what it really was; Stiles personality. Comic books laying open at certain pages, worn and torn from how often they had been read, homework still shut and unattempted -Stiles often left his homework til the day before it was due, Derek had often heard the Sheriff giving him a telling off for this when he had lived with the father and son- library books were piled in the far corner almost falling off the desk, old wolf research had been flung to the side next to the keyboard all highlighted and scribbled on from back when Stiles had first discovered about werewolves, even an old plate sat with crumbs still stuck to the china with tomato sauce left to crisp.

"Gross," he moved over to the bed and sat himself on the end waiting or Stiles to get back from wherever it was he had decided to go on a Saturday afternoon.

Stiles had spent the morning at the sheriff's station having breakfast with his dad, the man deserved some coffee and a sandwich especially considering he had worked through the night again. The deputy had given him a ride home round noon. The house was still and quiet as Stiles dragged himself up the stairs with a pained groan. He didn't expect to see Derek sitting on his bed as he pulled open his door.

"Hey!" he said with a massive grin.

Derek was halfway through reading scribbled notes about his pack and werewolves, he looked up with a raised brow, "this is dangerous stuff to leave lying around your bedroom."

Stiles laughed as he sat down with an amused expression across his face, "did you pick the lock?" he gestured towards the empty drawer that the notes had been in, the drawer that had until now been locked with a key Stiles kept hidden away...a locked drawer was hardly 'lying around.' "That could have been my porn stash or anything."

"That's not where you keep your porn" Derek stated matter of factly, "You commented on my strength, sculpted muscles and technique a lot...in detail. I'm pretty sure there was an entire page about my abs," he teased.

"Those were innocent notes you vain shit!" Stiles laughed, throwing himself back into the bed with an over exaggerated sigh.

Derek smiled and threw the notes to the side, dragging himself over to Stiles and placing a hand either side of the teens waist, leaning down he pressed his lips to Stiles in a forceful, passionate kiss. Stiles opened his mouth almost instantly, letting his tongue makes it's way messily around Derek's mouth. Derek pulled away earning a groan in complaint from Stiles and moved his lips down to trace Stiles neck, sucking at the skin just above his collar bone.

"Derek..." Stiles groaned, his palms turning sweaty as his crotch twitched under his jeans, "...wha?"

"Stop questioning everything Stiles, it's just a bit of fun," Derek mumbled into Stiles skin.

Stiles automatically pulled himself away from Derek looking outraged, "so i'm just a bit of fun to you?"

Derek sat up straight trying to take Stiles hand, "that's not what I meant Stiles, I just meant...the kissing. You aren't like that to me, I care about you."

Stiles scratched his head, his face turning red as he moved back into Derek's embrace, "Sorry...i care about you too."

"I know you do," Derek kissed his head softly, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was planning on watching old doctor who all day, why?" Stiles asked into Derek's chest.

Derek leant down and kissed Stiles harshly, "I beat kid's like you up in high school. Meet me at the old iron bridge in the reserve?"

Stiles nodded, moving his head slightly to the side so Derek could trace the skin lightly with his lips. The teenager groaned and dug his fingernails into Derek's thighs, he wasn't used to this much physical contact with another human, especially not one as attractive as Derek Hale. The teen felt his breath catch in his throat as Derek nibbled at his skin, his hands clenching into shaky fists. Derek suddenly pulled back, watching as Stiles groaned in disappointment, he loved how much control he could have over the kid just by kissing him, it was incredibly hot.

"I gotta go," he jumped to his feet with a smirk and moved over to the window, "Bridge at 1pm," with that he pulled open the window and jumped out.

"Yeah okay, BYE DEREK!" Stiles shouted after him as sassy as he could manage in his current massive, painful boner situation.

***

Derek sat down on a patch of warm grass next to the old rusting bridge, he was early and had brought cushions from his sofa for Stiles and himself to lean on. The wolf lay back and stared up at the sky, contented. Stiles appeared around five minutes after their arranged meeting time with a massive bag and a slightly quickened heartbeat from over exertion.

"Hi."

"Hey," Derek smiled, patting the grass beside him, "what's with the bag? You planning on going hiking?"

Stiles slumped down onto the grass and pulled the bag off his bag, pulling open the cord at the top and dragging out Tupperware boxes, "I thought we might get hungry...so I brought food," he blushed handing Derek a box of sandwiches.

Derek opened the box looking rather amused, he took a bite of the top sandwich and was actually surprised at how nice it was. Ham with some kind of spice that he'd never tasted before.

"You're a right little Jamie Oliver aren't you?"

"Who?" Stiles asked with a mouthful of meaty bread.

Derek shook his head with a laugh and took another bite. It was starting to feel pretty hot outside although it looked dull and grey in the sky above them. Derek repositioned himself on the grass and wiped sweat beads from his forehead. Within a few minutes the whole of Derek's body was burning up, his stomach in total agony.

"Derek are you alright?" Stiles asked offering him a bottle of water.

"Yeah...fine." Derek placed his lips to Stiles,  groaning slightly into the kiss. He had never felt like this before, werewolves didnt really get sick, it almost felt as if he'd been shot by a wolfs and bullet again. Stiles pushed at Derek's chest and stared into his face looking genuinely worried, "Stiles stop worrying, it's probably nothing," he placed a kiss on Stiles neck.

Stiles squirmed under Derek's lips, "stop doing that."

Derek laughed, "how many people have you kissed exactly?"

"Oh loaaaaaads, I'm quite the Casanova," stiles could feel his cheeks flushing pink.

Derek laughed, shaking his head. He turned so he was facing the sky and shut his eyes, letting Stiles cuddle up close to him. The pain was still burning through his stomach as he slowly felt more tired and drowsy. 

"Can we stay here forever?" Stiles mumbled into Derek's side.

"Mmmm, that's a plan," Derek's whole body relaxed, his grip on stiles loosening almost completely.

Stiles shut his eyes and relaxed in the cool breeze, this was nice, even if his brace was itching the shit out of his leg and the new meat spices he'd bought from the market had made his sandwiches taste like shit. After a while Stiles sat up and nudged Derek.

"Derek, can we go? It's getting cold." He frowned and nudged Derek again, nothing happened. "Derek?"   stiles started shaking him violently, panic in his voice. Why wouldn't he wake up, what was happening? Tears started to spill down Stiles cheeks as he shook Derek, "please, wake up! Please!"


	13. The One In Which Stiles Is Useless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to figure out how to save Derek's life.
> 
> "He needed to concentrate, he needed to figure out what was killing Derek and he needed to do it quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jesus....
> 
> I don't know what to say really. It's been a long time. I got a job that made me work 60 plus hours a week, it was fast and heavy lifting and when i got home all i did was sleep...but its over and im back!
> 
> So when i started writing this it was set after the alpha pack but s3 hadnt came out yet so ive added Cora and the twins to this chapter, and sort of edited previous chapters enough that it makes sense but not so much that they're really any different. ALSO I REFUSE TO KILL BOYD AND ERICA SO JUST PRETEND THEY SURVIVED...and Derek saved Cora without losing his Alpha title cause i miss alpha Derek :( 
> 
> THANKS<3

Cora sat in the living room of the rebuilt Hale house watching Allison and Scott argue using some kind of ‘silent gesture’ language, the topic of which being Scott‘s very unsecret relationship with Isaac. The rest of the pack were out the front playing rounders whilst Lydia kept score- apparently it wasn’t fair to ask the only human other than Allison to play on the same team as werewolves against a team of even more werewolves.

It had been hard for Cora to move into her brother’s house once it was finished, at first she had refused, choosing to stay in the apartment Derek had owned whilst they were fighting the alpha pack and Darach. Derek’s pack had grown unbelievably since then, Allison and Lydia were sort of honorary members -the packs hunter and banshee, not the most useful of members but family all the same- Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Ethan, Aiden and Cora the beta wolves, Stiles the closest thing they had to an Emissary, and then there was Derek and Scott. Since discovering he was a true alpha Scott had insisted that he and Derek share the responsibility of leading the pack, Cora had never understood why he had done it, maybe it was to stop a power fight between the two, maybe it was so Derek could have a family again. Whatever the reason was, it worked well for them all, there was always peace.

Cora was knocked out of her thoughts by the sounds of screaming, not just any screaming however…the worst kind of screaming…Lydia’s screaming. The young Hale jumped to her feet and ran out to the porch, Scott and Allison close behind. Lydia was slumped on the grass with Aiden and Isaac by her side, the rest of the pack looking on in horror. Lydia was a banshee, meaning when Lydia screamed death followed.

“What is it Lydia? What’s happened?”

Lydia’s whole body was shaking, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, “Someone’s dying in the preserve…”

***

Stiles had shook Derek for what felt like a lifetime with no response. The late afternoon sun was starting to burn at the back of his neck as tears spilt down his cheeks, his cell had no reception out here and there was no way he could get help in time to save Derek’s life, not with a brace on his leg. Stiles was the one with the plan, the guy that could always think up something last minute when it was a matter of life or death, that’s why Scott made the joke that he was the pack’s Emissary, that’s why the title had stuck, yet right now, sat here in this stupid patch of grass he was totally helpless, totally useless. Derek’s face started to blur as Stiles started to shake, his breathing getting too heavy for him to control. 

No!

Snap out of it Stiles. What’s a panic attack going to do to save Derek’s life right out? He needed to concentrate, he needed to figure out what was killing Derek and he needed to do it quick. Looking around him he tried to pin point what had changed, what was different from Derek’s everyday life that was causing this? 

The food.

Stiles grabbed the half-eaten sandwiches that lay by Derek’s side and gave them a sniff, it had to be the herb’s he’d bought at the market, but without the bottle here he wouldn’t be able to find out the ingredients. Shit.  
Derek’s body started to shake violently, as if he was having a fit, and then there was black liquid coming out of his mouth. Stiles thought back to all the times this had happened, with Wolfsbane, with Mistletoe, all the times that had almost ended in death, almost.

Okay, he had to try something, anything. Taking a deep breath he started to howl like a wolf…well like a panicking teenaged boy pretending to be a wolf. The pack might have picked him up, they had good hearing, the house wasn’t too far away. Oh god, please let them have heard.  
***

Isaac, Cora and Scott ran from the Hale house into the woods, whoever it was dying out in the preserve needed their help, there had been enough innocent deaths in Beacon Hills. Then there was a sound that stopped them all dead in their tracks.

“AWOOOOOOOOO”

It was faint to their wolf ears, inaudible to normal humans, the sound of a human frantically imitating a wolfs howl, fear tracing every last part of the call. Scott felt his stomach jump into his throat, that voice…it was Stiles. Derek was with Stiles. The three beta’s looked at each other with the same panic before running off in the direction of the howl.

There was a clearing at the far end of the preserve, near cliffs so high it was almost like the end of the world, no warning, no steady decline. Just one dangerous drop. Not half a mile from this drop was a river, more of a filthy burn than anything else with a steel bridge to connect both sides of the preserve. Next to this bridge sat a young man with messy brown hair and a steel brace stuck onto his leg. The young man was holding onto an older man who appeared to be throwing up black tar onto the grass beside them.

“Stiles!” Scott bounded over and pulled the alpha out of Stiles arms, “what happened?”

Stiles shook his head, trying desperately to fight back tears, “I poisoned him, I bought spices, thought he’d like them…there’s something in them Scott…I need to get them, to check the ingredients,” he spoke so fast, so full of urgency it was a wonder his best friend managed to pick up a word of it at all.

Cora dropped herself to her brothers side in tears “Derek…” 

Scott lifted Derek up off the ground and rose to his feet ordering Isaac to go to Stiles house and find the spices, they needed to find out what Derek had swallowed before they could hope to save him. He passed Derek to a now standing Cora, her werewolf strength making it easy to hold him in her tiny arms.

“Take him home, I’ll get Stiles.”


	14. The One In Which Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the pack race to save Derek's life!
> 
> " Derek pulled himself into a sitting position with a grunt and placed his hand on Stiles cheek giving him a slight smile, “don’t beat yourself up Stiles, now we’re even.” "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be set a month and two weeks later :)
> 
> My writing isn't as good as it used to be, I'm completely out of practice :(   
> BUT at least I'm trying? <3 Leave Comments if you like <3

It was too quiet in here. The whole pack had seen what state Derek was in yet nobody made a sound, not a gasp, not a cry, nothing. Nothing but silence. The silence scared Stiles more than any of those sounds could have. With silence he couldn’t tell what the rest of the pack were thinking, were they scared for Derek‘s life? Were they mad at Stiles, did they blame him?   
All Stiles knew for sure was that the betas were holding their breath for Isaac returning with the poisonous herbs, they still had hope. Stiles had found hope a hard concept to grasp lately, it was as if there was a darkness around him telling him nothing was ever going to be okay.   
Stiles wished he could pace, he wished he could walk around the house or that he could run and find Mrs. McCall for help, just anything that meant he didn’t have to sit on Derek’s silk sheets and watch him die.

After minutes that felt like hours Isaac came bounding into the room and thrust a small grocery bag of herbs at Stiles…every herb in his entire kitchen. The teenager dug through the bag until he came to the little bottle of his new herbs, turning them other he scanned the ingredients until he came to one that made his heart drop.

“Aconitum reclinatum”

Lydia’s eyes widened as she snatched the herbs from Stiles hand “Trailing White Monkshood…but why would someone put something poisonous in a meat herb?”

“Not all Wolfsbane is poisonous in smaller amounts, sometimes it was used as medicine…” Stiles muttered more to himself. Wolfsbane would never have been inside mass production herbs, it wouldn’t have been allowed…but at a small market one could sell pretty much anything without health and safety getting on one’s back, “White monkshood isn’t as poisonous to humans as other species of the plant, it was often used as cold, flu and heart medicine before real medicine took it’s place. Nowadays it isn’t used in medication or herbal remedies cause too much could run the risk of poisoning a human…“   
But it was still harmful to werewolves in any quantity, enough so to make Derek this ill. He needed a hospital bed, he needed a tube to help him breath, he needed his stomach pumped until there was nothing left of the poison, he needed Scott’s mom.

***

Melissa had almost refused to help, her hospital had been the victim to more than its fair share of paranormal goings on and one of these days she was going to find it impossible to sneak werewolves in and out of hospital beds without someone noticing. However, today was not the day to suddenly make a stand, it would have to wait until after Derek Hale had stopped throwing up black slime all over her halls.

Derek was lifted into a spare bed in a quieter part of the hospital, Melissa knew how to pump a stomach as she had done it with the doctors a few times on alcohol poisoned teenagers. She disappeared for a few moments and came back with everything she needed before banishing everyone bar Scott and Isaac from the room.

The wait seemed like forever. Lydia had perched herself down next to Stiles and taken his hand in hers with a forced smile.

“He’s not going to die…I feel it.”

Stiles nodded and rest his head on her shoulder, trying his hardest to stay positive while Melissa, Scott and Isaac worked on Derek in the next room.

***

The sun was setting on Beacon Hills, painting the entire town in a beautiful orange glow. The pack had been made go home, Melissa didn’t want 9 teenagers hanging around her corridors all night, especially considering they all had school the next day.   
Derek looked peaceful now as he lay in the hospital bed wearing a chequered gown, his hair messed over his face, his hands laying lazily by his sides, his chest rising and falling perfectly to the beat of his heart, it was almost beautiful. Stiles felt a pang of guilt as his eyes traced over his lovers face, he had almost killed Derek, put him in a hospital bed and now he was thinking about how good the older man looked with messy hair? What kind of sick bastard was he? He didn’t deserve Derek, and he didn’t deserve to be sat here at his side while his little sister and his pack were at home.

Stiles moved his hand from Derek’s and picked up his crutches, wobbling his way to his feet so to make for the door that separated them from the rest of the hospitals chaos. Before the teenager had even got to the end of the bed Derek stirred.

“Stiles?”

Stiles moved back over and slumped himself onto Derek’s bed, taking his hand.

“Derek, you’re awake…I’m so sorry…”

“W-what happened?” Derek croaked, his throat was sore and raw from the tubes that had been forced down it, he should have healed by now but minuscule traces of the herb meant his healing was a lot slower than normal, at least for the time being.

“I poisoned you” Stiles voice started to shake, he could feel his eyes burning, begging to drop the tears that were forming inside of them, but he forced them back, not wanting to cry in front of Derek after everything he’d put the Alpha through…he was no victim, “the herbs and spices I put on the meat had white aconite in them, I didn’t know…”

Derek pulled himself into a sitting position with a grunt and placed his hand on Stiles cheek giving him a slight smile, “don’t beat yourself up Stiles, now we’re even.”

Stiles frowned, “what do you mean…even?”

“I broke your knee, you almost killed me. Even,” he gave Stiles a cheeky smile, the type of smile that still, after all this time looked unusual and out of place on Derek Hale’s face.

Stiles let himself laugh as he pushed himself forward into Derek’s arms. Derek rested his head on the younger man’s head with a smile, rubbing a hand down his skinny back.

“I love you.”

Derek pulled back, his eyes slightly wider than Stiles might have liked them to have been. The teenager instantly regretted saying the words, he had felt it for a while now, known he loved Derek for a couple of weeks, but he had never wanted the words to come out. He’d gone and fucked everything up, he could just tell. Derek would freak out, tell him they’re just fooling around right now and that it’s way too soon to be in love…they’d only been official for a few days.

“Stiles,” Derek took the younger mans cheeks into his hands and smiled softly, looking just as nervous as Stiles felt, “I love you too.”

Then there were lips on top of Stiles’ own, warm, soft lips that parted slightly in the middle, and Stiles was kissing back, butterflies erupting in his stomach. Derek Hale was in love with him. Derek Hale was in love with Stiles Stilinski.


	15. The One In Which Charlotte Sings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte sings and someone dies, can Stiles and Scott figure out what's going on?
> 
> 'Through the small glass window in the door he could see the principle holding onto someone who was crying and sobbing.'

Charlotte’s hand began to shake and tremble as she took a step forward, lifting her right foot onto the first step, followed by the left. The school auditorium was massive with at least a thousand seats all facing directly towards her and her shaking legs. There was a loud cheer from the middle of the room as Charlotte’s boyfriend, Ryan, clapped his hands above his head in support. Charlotte moved slowly towards the microphone, gripping onto it so hard her knuckles were starting to turn white. Ryan was the only other person in the auditorium, for Charlotte it felt as though every seat was filled - she had only ever sung in front of one man in her whole life. 

“C’mon Char, just close your eyes and sing, I know you have a beautiful voice.”

The shaky ten year old smiled weakly and looked at the music sheet in front of her. The church was holding auditions for the kids choir and Charlotte’s father was determined to get her in.  
The first few notes that came out were squeaky and out of tune, but with her father’s coaching she started to improve.  
Then something in her father’s face changed, he looked in pain, like he couldn’t find his breath, gasping for air.

He died that night.

The doctors told Charlotte’s mother it was a heart attack, and since that moment Charlotte promised herself she would never sing to anyone ever again…just incase.

Charlotte shook off the memory of the night her father died and took a deep breath. It was just a song, there was no way that her singing had caused her father’s heart attack and it was childish of her to think such a thing. Ryan gave a nod of encouragement. Opening her mouth she let the notes fill the auditorium.

“Ben, the two of us need look no more. We both found what we were looking for. With a friend to call my own, I’ll never be alone and you my friend will see, you’ve got a friend in me.”

Ryan sat up straighter with look of shock across his face. He had absolutely no idea his girlfriend had such a beautiful voice. It was rusty, clearly unpractised but beautiful nonetheless.

“Ben, you’re always running here and there. You feel you’re not wanted anywhere. If you ever look behind and don’t like what you find, there’s something you should know, you’ve got a place to go.”

His eyes started to feel heavy, it was almost as if Charlotte’s song was sending him to sleep, like a lullaby. He shut his eyes willingly, letting the notes sink in. Charlotte looked over to Ryan, seeing his eyes shut, she assumed he was just trying to focus on her voice, so she carried on, her confidence increasing with every word.

“I used to say ‘I and me’. Now it’s ‘us’, now it’s ‘we’. Ben most people would turn you away, I don’t listen to a word they say, they don’t see you as I do, I wish they would try to. Im sure they’d think again if they had a friend like Ben…like Ben…like Ben.”

Charlotte put the mic back onto the stand and gave her boyfriend a grin, “so what did you think?”

Ryan remained still, his eyes still shut. Charlotte frowned and jumped down from the stage, moving down the aisles to get closer to him.

“Ryan?”

She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small nudge. His head lulled to the side, a smile still upon his face. Charlotte shook him harder, with no response. Tears started streaming down her face, her hands trembling as she stummbled backwards.

He was dead.

A young girl’s scream echoed through the empty halls of Beacon Hills’ High.

***

One of the most satisfying feelings in the world is that first scratch after a broken bone, the freedom of being able to just go at it with one’s fingernails for the first time in two months. Stiles knee had healed up nicely according to his doctor, he was now able to walk without crutches or a stupid knee brace. He would soon have the strength enough to get back to lacrosse and chasing after teen werewolves. Life was on its way to being normal again, and Stiles couldn’t have been happier.

The first walk had been a struggle, there was no pain in his knee anymore but it was stiff and difficult to bend, not to mention the fact he had gotten accustomed to walking in a certain way. Derek, being the nice guy that he was nowadays, had picked Stiles up at the doctors surgery and driven him to school just in time for the best part of the day - lunch.

Everything was so great right now, there was absolutely nothing that could ruin that calm and peace that had surrounded Beacon Hills, there had been no supernatural disasters in almost three months. Bliss. 

And then there was a scream.

Scott snapped his head up and stared off towards the direction of the door, Stiles had personally heard nothing, but that wasn’t stopping Scott’s werewolf ears doing their thing. Stiles’ best friend jumped to his feet and ran out of the room, much to his teacher’s protests. Stiles let out an exaggerated sigh and followed close behind shouting one of his many terrible excuses at the teacher.

The scream had -according to Scott- come from the auditorium. This was confirmed when the two teenagers turned the corner to the large double doors and were met by a crowd of students and teachers from the nearby classrooms. The teachers were acting as barriers to keep the students back, away from whatever was going on inside. Scott gave Stiles a concerned frown before pushing his way to the front of the crowd. Through the small glass window in the door he could see the principle holding onto someone who was crying and sobbing. He tried to focus in on what she was saying.

“He just stopped breathing.”

***

Melissa McCall could have screamed when she caught sight of her teenage son skipping school once again. What was it this time? Zombies running loose in the morgue? A vampire posing as a doctor? She walked over to Scott and Stiles with a serious look on her face, the kind that said ‘you better have a good reason for being here.’

“Mom, that boy that just came in from school…what was it that killed him?” Scott said rather bluntly with no attempt to even explain why he felt he needed to know such a thing.

“He had a heart attack…its actually pretty strange, he had a really strong heart according to his records. Played sports, ate well, no serious health problems. Why?”

Scott frowned, he didn’t know why but he had a strange feeling this boys death wasn’t natural, and he just had to figure out what had happened.

***

Stiles propped his stiff knee up onto Derek’s coffee table with a groan, it gave him a bit of bother every so often, nothing a little pain pill and tlc couldn’t solve. Derek dropped himself down next to the boy with a warm smile -the kind he only really gave to Stiles and Cora- and placed his hand gently on top of Stiles knee, taking away a bit of the pain and stiffness. Stiles thanked him with a smile and rested his head on the older mans shoulder, taking in his forest like scent.

“Sometimes I wish I could stay here, every night, forever,” Stiles mumbled as he shut his eyes, he had been spending a few nights a week at Derek’s house for the last few weeks and it was really having an affect on their whole relationship. It was homely, like Derek and his pack and this house was where Stiles was meant to be. It was like they were in a serious relationship, they would take turns in cooking the dinner, watch movies until it was way too late to still be up, then fall asleep in each others arms. It was perfect and Stiles never wanted it to go away.

“So what was Scott going on about earlier?” Derek asked to break the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

“Oh, well this kid had a heart attack at school while his girlfriend was singing to him…Scott’s convinced she’s a Siren but he’s being ridiculous, Sirens were like mermaids, dragged sailors under the ocean by singing enchanting music to them.”

Derek ran his hand up and down Stiles’ arm as he thought for a moment, “I don’t know for sure…but I think there has been stories of girls being born with Siren blood…maybe they kill men when they sing?”

It sort of made sense, nothing was impossible considering Stiles’ whole social group were werewolves, a hunter and a banshee. Nothing was too far fetched. 

“I gotta go Derek, I need to check this out, sorry,” Stiles stood kissing the top of his lover’s head before dashing out the room.


	16. The One In Which Stiles Is Blunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles introduces himself to Charlotte.
> 
> “Charlotte, I know you’re not going to believe me but you have to try…you’re a siren, well you have siren blood. Do you know what that is?”  
> Charlotte shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, when I posted the last chapter I had just moved to the other side of the country for University, so lectures, assessments etc. sort of took over my life, then it was Christmas so that was a distraction, then my Grandad lost his battle with cancer. But I'm back now with the news that this story only has FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT then its finished, totally, for good. So I hope you've all enjoyed it so far and that you'll stick around until the end<3

It didn’t take Stiles long to find out where the girl, Charlotte, lived. His father had once again left case notes sitting on the table as if he was completely unaware that Stiles read them all front to cover most nights after his dad had gone to bed. The girls house was small, with an over grown yard and a metal mailbox. Stiles frowned and opened the gate, making his way up the path to the chipped red door. He knocked once and took a step back, waiting.

Charlotte’s mother, a haggard looking woman wearing a dental nurse’s uniform with large bags under her eyes, opened the door to the boy. She didn’t look very impressed by the presence of a teenage boy on her doorstep at 11pm on a weeknight, nonetheless she allowed him in after he had explained he was a friend of her daughters and was wondering if he could check on her, make sure she was alright.

Stiles raised his knuckles to Charlotte’s door and gave a small knock “Charlotte?”

A beautiful brunette opened the door, mascara staining her cheeks, lip shaking as more tears threatened to fall, “what do you want? Who are you?”

“I’m Stiles, we go to the school together…you’re in my study class. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Ryan was in Math with me…he was a nice guy.”

“Oh…come in,” the girl stood to the side, allowing Stiles to pass her as she attempted to rub away the mascara that was now smudged across her entire face.

Stiles grabbed a packet of face wipes from her make up table and passed them over with a sympathetic smile. Charlotte thanked him and sat down on her bed attempting to keep her cool, at least until she was alone again. She wiped her face clean, showing off how naturally beautiful she was without make up, her eyes glistening with heartache. She was the most enchanting, beautiful girl Stiles had ever laid eyes on.

“You were singing when he…passed…weren’t you?"

Charlotte nodded, her eyes faltering away from his. This was her fault, she knew it was.

“Has anyone ever died whilst you were singing? Maybe when you were younger…? A friend? A family member? A pet?”

Charlotte’s eyes snapped back up, a look of complete shock and anger appearing on her face, “what are you implying?! Are you trying to say this is my fault?”

Stiles shook his head and stood up, moving over to sit next to her, placing his hand on top of hers, “this isn’t your fault…whatever happened to Ryan, you didn’t mean for it to happen. But it did- look I know I sound insensitive, but I’m really just trying to help you.”

Charlotte let out a small sob, her shoulders beginning to shake. Suddenly against her better judgement she was talking, telling Stiles the story of her father’s death, even her mother was clueless to Charlotte’s fears that her singing had caused the heart attack. Stiles swore out loud once the story was finished. He couldn’t believe Scott was right, this girl had siren blood…somehow.

“Have you ever sung in front of a female?”

“Urm…” Charlotte tried to think back, she had been very careful to not sing after her father had died… “I used to sing in front of my mom all the time, my father was always working. The day he died was the first time he heard me sing.”

“Charlotte, I know you’re not going to believe me but you have to try…you’re a siren, well you have siren blood. Do you know what that is?”

Charlotte shook her head.

“A siren is a mermaid type creature, the most beautiful looking woman a man would ever lay his eyes on with the bottom half of a fish. The sirens would sing to sailors from the sea and enchant them, the sailors would throw themselves into the sea to be with the beautiful creatures. When you sing in-front of other women nothing happens yet when you sing in front of men they die, you have siren blood. It’s obviously adapted itself to its surroundings, human girls with siren blood don’t have to drag men into the sea, they live on land…so instead of a man walking to the nearest source of water to die he will have a heart attack…his heart can’t take the power of the enchantment and fails.” Stiles realised he had been talking a lot…and Charlotte hadn’t reacted to anything he was saying. He had expected a slap, a ‘get out of my house you insensitive freak’ instead all he got was silence as Charlotte stared at the floor looking in deep thought.

“My mom can sing in front of men…she sings at karaoke bars when she’s out with the other dental nurses…how can I have siren blood if she’s not a siren?”

The door opened at that exact moment to reveal Charlotte’s mother with tears resting in the corner of her eyes, “I should have told you, I should have told your father…it wasn’t your fault he died, petal. It was mine.”

Charlotte stared at her mother in disbelief. What was happening? Some awkward boy comes into her home and tells her she’s a mythical creature…and now her mother is…? Confirming his theory?

“Your father and I found you, we couldn’t have children, and we were going over our options while on a walk with the dogs. I heard a baby crying from the sand. Your father couldn’t see anything, and told me I was imagining it. So I went back, and I found you,” Mrs Boston placed her hand on her daughter’s cheek, “you were wrapped in a silk blanket, soaking wet and shivering. I’ll never forget what I saw when I picked you up…there was a woman in the sea, she was crying but it was like singing…almost haunting. I wrapped my scarf around you and she turned with a horrifying screech then disappeared into the sea…she had a beautiful golden tail, and hair the colour of silver. I knew what you were, I knew you were of her blood but I never warned you or your father, I thought I was protecting you…and in that I killed your father, and Ryan.”

 


End file.
